In Case You Didn't Know
by JenniferLaMontagne
Summary: Will/JJ mainly centred. Their relationship starting from 'Jones'. What happens when their 'happy-ever-after' comes crashing down? Sad Themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter will be the last scene of Will and JJ, in the second season episode 'Jones'. If you haven't seen it, go now! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

'I heard what you did in there', JJ said softly to Will, just before she had to join her team to fly back to Virginia, after their time spent in new Orleans, helping Will with a case that initially belonged to his father, a detective who had been killed during Hurricane Katrina. The killer was believed to have suffered the same fate, but when evidence said that was not the case, Will took over the case using the work his father had.

Will turned to look at JJ before she continued on with her sentence.

'Your Dad would be really proud.'

Will broke their gaze and looked away again, choosing to focus on the car parked opposite to where they were standing. He breathed for a minute, and then opened his mouth to speak, 'It's weird', he said, 'I spent all this time focused on closing this case for him', he stopped to sigh, 'And now it's over.'

JJ raised her eyebrows, murmured 'Yeah' and nodded her head slightly.

Will, taking some comfort in her presence, continued. 'I thought I'd feel happy but I just feel lost.'

JJ shrugged slightly, raising her shoulders a fraction. She looked at the side of Will's face she could see, 'You gotta move on…'

Will paused for a moment, as though he was trying to string together the words he wanted to say, 'Well now you're leaving..', he paused, turning back to look at her again, his eyes taking in the look on her face, full of concern, 'How will I survive, a woman like you going so far away?', he asked.

JJ smiled and looked to her right, blushing slightly. She regained her composure and turned back to look at him, her eyes bore right into his. 'Well', she began, 'Despite what you may have heard', she reaches into her jacket pocket and hands Will a small white rectangular piece of card, 'Cellphones can be very good for your health.'

Will smiled and turned the card over in his hand, and before he could respond, JJ half-shrugged and turned. With a short 'See ya', she had walked away behind the ambulance parked nearby, he headlights illuminating her blonde hair, casting her shadow on the ground.

Will stared at the card long after she had walked away, long after he had seen the black SUV drive past him. 'Jennifer Jareau', it said on it, 'FBI Media Liaison Officer', and then a string of numbers that were her phone number. 'Jennifer...' he said quietly, the remembering what she had told him earlier, that folks call her 'JJ', he smiled. 'JJ…'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's the second chapter. Just to let you guys know, I think I have the story finished in my head, and just bear with me, it might take a while to get into the storyline I want. Please, please leave reviews, you don't understand how much I love getting them, even if there is only a few.**

BEEEEEEP. BEEEEEP.

'Okay, okay, I'm coming', JJ muttered under her breath as the cab continued to honk the horn from where it was waiting outside her house. She stepped back to look around her bedroom one last time, clothes and shoes and various household objects littered all around the floor. She sighed and wished she had packed the night before like she had planned to. Another honk sounded loud around the house and jolted JJ into action. She grabbed her packed over-night bag, her house keys and her coat as she ran out the door, pausing for a second to lock the door behind her. She ran to the cab and opened the door, flinging her bag onto the floor of the vehicle. She got in and pulled on her seatbelt, yanking the door shut.

'I am so sorry', she started, but the driver held up a hand.

'It's alright Miss, it's just, and I have other jobs to do. Where to?'

JJ sent him an apologetic look through the rear-view mirror, 'the airport please.'

The driver grunted and turned on the engine, JJ felt her eyes slowly shutting as the purr of the engine hummed low in her ears. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, she didn't know why. It wasn't as if she was _nervous _or anything, she half-smiled at the thought. No, she thought, she didn't get nervous; she was Jennifer Jareau, from the FBI. It was probably just the thought of all the case files sitting on her desk back in her office that had spooked her.

JJ shut her eyes and leant her head against the headrest behind her seat, the airport was an hour's drive away, and she'd have time to take a quick catnap. But, as much as she tried to sleep, the more her body tried to fight it, her mind kept replaying that moment when her phone rang two days ago, her stomach started to turn at the thought.

'Hello, Jennifer Jareau...'

'JJ? It's Will LaMontagne, from New Orleans?'

JJ smiled at the memory of the way she had felt her heart stop for a second when she had heard his low, rhythmic voice. The way her cheeks had started to heat up the second he had said her name.

'Will, hi. I didn't think you'd call so soon- how are you?'

She remembered that he had paused for a fraction of a second, before he had answered her.

'I'm good JJ, doing just fine. I know you gave me your card to call you, and well, I know it was only last week since we met, but I really wanted to see you, and I was wondering, I mean...if you're not working any days next week, we could sort something out?'

JJ's stomach tightened and she placed her hand over it to ease the tension from inside her that seemed to be sucking all the air from her lungs.

'Umm-well- sure Will, I don't know about next week, but I have the next four days off? I mean, if that's too soon, I totally understand and we can-', but Will cut her off,

'When can you be here?'

JJ had clasped the phone so tightly to her ear; she was surprised it hadn't crumbled.

'It's Wednesday now, so maybe Friday?' she had said in a low voice, wishing she could have sounded more coy and secretive. The happiness in his voice was hard to hide, as he said 'Okay, sounds great! Text me when your flight lands, and I'll pick you up, alright?' She had nodded, but then remembered that you can't see nods over the phone, so she had said a faint, 'Yes. Goodbye...' before her lungs were completely emptied of air.

After he had hung up, she had put down the phone on the kitchen table, and held on to the back of one of the chairs with both hands. She breathed deeply, in and out, in and out, wondering what was the matter with her, wondering how one, seven minute long conversation could have left her as speechless as a teenager. She hadn't had this feeling in a long time…not since Jimmy Price on the sixth grade soccer team had picked her for his team, one soccer match at lunchtime. But that was years ago, and she was a grown woman now, a woman who had a proper job, who wore smart clothes, who drove an SUV to the office. She wasn't that eleven year old anymore, who turned red as soon as any boy holding a soccer ball had even looked at her. She took in a deep breath and sat down on the chair. She leant against the wooden slats and closed her eyes. What was she going to pack? It was New Orleans in July after all, and she was only going for two days, by Sunday morning she'd be home.

Her mind had then switched to Will. What would they talk about, where would he take her? There were so many questions, but one that stood out for JJ, was 'Why did he ask me to come?' Sure, they had seemed to hit if off last week, but was he calling for a friend to talk to, while he was getting over the death of his dad, or was he looking for something more than just a platonic friendship. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, thinking. She remembered how his eyes had looked so deep into hers that she had felt herself blushing, the way he had said that he'd pictured another image of her, from when they had spoken on the phone. She remembered how when they were in that bar, his shoulder had rubbed against hers and her throat had closed up for a split second. She remembered how he had stood, leant up against that car, after the case had been solved how he-

Suddenly, JJ was sent forward, her seatbelt not causing her to go very far. She snapped her eyes open, on high alert. 'What was that?' she asked the cab driver, who turned round to look at her.

'Sorry miss, curb was closer than I thought. We're at the airport now…that'll be fifty bucks...'

JJ had tried not to think of Will during the flight, she had tried to not think of him as she collected her bags, she had tried not to think of him as she walked through the arrivals hall. But there he was. Standing there against the back wall, looking at her with a small smile on his face. She walked up to him, trying to ignore that her heart was beating faster than she'd ever felt before, and that if she wasn't holding her overnight bag with such a strong grip, she'd surely sink into the ground.

'Will...'

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her; her head was brought against his chest. Her arms hung limply at her sides for a second, and then he wrapped themselves around his back, returning the warm embrace. After much too soon, Will let go and took a step back. If he was feeling as light-headed as she was, he certainly wasn't showing it.

Will smiled at her again, the smile that made her want keel over. She sent him a warm smile in return. He held out his hand and took her bag from her grip, and hoisted it on his shoulder.

'Car is just out front...' he turned to walk and then stopped and turned back to face her,

'Oh, and Miss Jareau? Welcome back to New Orleans.'

JJ took a deep breath and followed him, hoping she could keep up.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that, leave reviews please; I'd love to hear your thoughts on how this story is going to play out. Next update will be Saturday, January 14****th****. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed. It's the reviews that keep me updating **

The soft breeze from the rolled down passenger seat window blew through JJ's hair, lifting a few strands up from her shoulder and into air. The low sound of music hummed from the car radio. JJ leant her right arm against the top of the rolled down window, her fingers playing with the breeze. Will was driving his car, with one hand on the wheel; the other was resting on the arm rest that sat between their two seats. As they stopped at lights, he glanced across at JJ. The New Orleans sun was streaming through the window, lighting up her face. She stretched her fingers in the light breeze and smiled up at the sun. Feeling his glance, she turned to look at him.

'We don't sun like this in Virginia', she explained simply. He smiled at her, 'You've two days to get used to it'.

She laughed, the sound of it floating on the air. 'How far away are we from this place of yours anyways?' she asked, as the lights turned green. He looked up at the street signs, 'Not too far now, few more minutes.'

Will turned the key in the door and pushed it open, flicking on the light switch as he went, illuminating the apartment. JJ stood in the doorway holding her bag, as Will went to turn off the security alarm. She looked around the room she could see, the living room that had his kitchen off to the left. White couches, and a huge TV were in the middle of the room. JJ could make out the shape of a games console under the TV. She laughed to herself, definitely a bachelor's pad. On the opposite wall of his living room, there were no walls, just glass. Once she was sure the alarm was turned off, she walked over to the huge window, dropping her bag on to the floor as she walked. She stood at the window and looked out, it was now dark outside, and the lights from the buildings the window looked out on glowed brightly. 'Wow', JJ murmured to herself. She felt movement behind her and turned to see Will walking out from the other room, his face looking different than it had not then minutes ago.

'JJ..I'm sorry', Will stopped and faced her, he was holding his cell phone in his hands.

'Will, what's wrong? Are you alright?' JJ asked, her voice rising slightly, as her eyes took in his expression, thinking something bad must have happened, for Will to have lost all the happiness that he'd had a few moments ago. Will gestured to his cell, 'That was the Station; they need me to work tonight. Bit short notice, huh?' JJ breathed in sharply. Will had to leave? After she had dropped everything and took the first flight out to see him. JJ calmed herself. After all, who had said they were anything more than friends anyway, maybe this wasn't as big a deal for him as it was for her, maybe she should play it cool…God forbid she should let her guard down. She gave him half a smile and looked at the ground. 'That's fine, I'll just…I'll just stay here, watch the TV or something...I'll see you when you get back...' She could feel Will take a step towards her, but then she felt him hesitate, as if he was re-thinking what he was about to do. She felt his hand touch her arm; she felt warmth from his touch, a tingling that spreads under her skin, making her arm feel numb. She looked up to face him, and she saw he was looking at her with an expression she just couldn't translate. 'You know I don't wanna go-', he started before she opened her mouth, 'it's fine Will, I'll be fine, you go...'.

Will smiled at her again, the same smile he'd given her in the airport. The smile that made her question her whole existence. He turned around, collected his badge and gun from the kitchen locker and left.

The apartment was deathly quiet once he had left, and JJ began to ask herself what she was still doing there. She made her way over to the television, and stared at all the buttons on the side of it, there seemed to be hundreds. After a few minutes of pressing each button, the TV sprang to life, illuminating the room with the light of the moving pictures on the screen. JJ settled on the couch and picked up the remote, flicking through all the channels, once, twice, three times. Will had over six hundred channels, and surprisingly, there was nothing very interesting showing. JJ turned off the TV again, deciding to snoop around.

She stood up and stretched a little, the flight and the car journey had made her back go a little stiff. She walked into the nearest room to the living room, wondering what the rest of Will's apartment was like. She flicked on the light switch, and the light filled the room brightly, JJ had to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted. It looked like some sort of study, there was a big wooden desk in the corner, with filing cabinets and bookshelves everywhere. A huge green plant stood in the corner, in a dark blue clay pot.

The next room JJ came across was Will's room. It was bigger than the study, although not massively so. She looked around the room, taking everything in. She had spent enough time with profilers to learn that your bedroom said a lot about you as a person, that's why she always made sure she made her bed and tidied most of her clothes off the floor usually before she left the house. Will's room wasn't what she had been expecting, but then again, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting either.

The walls were a deep green, the cream light shade on the ceiling casting a golden glow over everything. The bed had a wooden frame, and it had an olive green bedspread, somehow matching the walls, and clashing at the same time. A photo in a gold-plated photo frame stood on the left bedside locker, showing a man and a woman smiling broadly at the camera, the photo seemed very faded, and JJ guessed it was a photograph of Will's parents. She noticed, from the amount of items on the locker, Will mostly slept on the left side of the bed. There was a door in the corner of the room JJ guessed was the en-suite. She sat down on the right side of bed and sat down, and looked around. It was weird, she thought to herself, being in New Orleans, in Will's apartment, alone. She looked at her watch, it was eleven o'clock, still pretty early, she guessed, for Will to be on duty, he wouldn't be back for a while. She debated going back to the kitchen and making herself a cup of coffee, but she couldn't find the energy to pick herself up off the bed.

It felt like every muscle in her body had just gone to sleep, and wouldn't wake up, no matter how many messages her brain sent them. She could feel her eyelids dropping, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Maybe if she just lay down, and rested her eyes for a little while, Will wouldn't be back soon anyway. And even if he did come back soon, she thought, what would happen. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure where they stood; it wasn't like they had had time to have a heart-to-heart conversation yet. She knew she liked him, probably more than any other man she'd met in a while, the way he made her feel, just by standing in the same room, it made her feel safe. This also made her feel like an idiot. She was Jennifer Jareau, for crying out loud. Since when has she ever needed a man to make her feel safe? She could take care of herself, but when he was around, she second-guessed her ability of looking after herself. She had an inkling that he liked her too, maybe more than a friendly ear to listen to his problems, but she wasn't sure. Sure, he had asked her to come down to New Orleans, but maybe he had just wanted to talk, JJ rang Emily or Garcia all the time to ask them to come over for a girlie chat. But this was Will, he was a man. And JJ had never been very good at reading men's signals.

She wanted to ponder over the situation with Will some more, so that she'd have come to some sort of conclusion by the time he returned home, but her eyes had completely closed and sleep had thrown her into a world of dreams, that she had no control over.

It was almost four in the morning when Will stuck his key in the front door to his apartment and let himself in. His shift had lasted a lot longer than he had expected, and it had included a chase in which he had to run after a home invader for over ten blocks. His legs felt like jelly and there was a pounding in his head. He was startled when he first walked in, seeing the lights were already on. His frowned for a second and then remembered. JJ. The FBI's beautiful blonde Media Liaison had been in his apartment all night and he had forgotten. How could he have forgotten her, when all he had thought about for the past week was how he was going to act when he saw her again. Whether she would actually come, had been a question in his mind. Something in his chest had tightened when he had seen her walk out of Arrivals in the airport. She was here.

He walked through the apartment, calling softly, 'JJ? You still up?' He saw that the light in his bedroom was on, and he smiled to himself, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from looking around. He pushed the door open and saw JJ lying on the right side of his bed fast asleep. She had rolled over on to her side, and he could see her face clearly.

How was it possible that she looked even more beautiful when she was asleep?

He grabbed a blanket off the chair at the end of his bed and walked out of his room, turning off the light as he went.

He was sleeping on the couch tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Just a reminder, you don't need an account on here to review my story! And also, sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter! That's what you get when you write at three in the morning, I guess! Enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>The bright early morning sun streamed through the window, directly on to JJ's face, rousing her from her sleep. The bright light made her screw up her eyes as she tried to open them, adjusting them to the brightness. She sat up and tried to remember for a second where she was. And then it came flooding back. She was at Will's place. In New Orleans. She had actually flown here. She smiled to herself, thinking of how nervous she had felt the day before on the journey here, and how calm she felt now. She knew it wouldn't last though; things started getting a little crazy when she was around Will. Where was he anyway? JJ looked at her watch, 09:35am. She had slept late, well, late for anyone who was usually up at the crack of dawn on a half hours sleep.<p>

She guessed that Will had returned, because the main overhead light had been switched off, and JJ was pretty sure she had left it on when she had sat down on the bed.

JJ swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching her arms above her head as she looked out the window she hadn't seen the night before. It looked out on to a garden, shared by all the residents of the apartment building. With the sun behind the trees, the whole garden seemed to glow, to JJ, it looked perfect.

Her attention was suddenly stolen from the garden by a loud bang from the kitchen. JJ whipped her head around to stare at the doorway, her hand reached down by her hip, for the gun that wasn't there. It was in her bag in the living room. JJ relaxed, and exhaled. She wasn't in any danger here, this was Will's place. She made her way to the door slowly, opening it wide. She made her way to the kitchen, thinking of where she had put her bag. She needed a shower, to change her clothes.

Another bang startled her. She looked to her right, and saw one of the kitchen bottom cupboards open, and Will crouched down, looking for something specific. Another bang.

'Aww damn, can't do nothin' in this place without makin' a noise...' Will mumbled to himself, reaching further back into the cupboard. JJ held back the urge to laugh. She cleared her throat and looked at the back of his head.

'Need any help Will?' she said, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Will pulled his head out of the cupboard quickly. Too quickly, he realised as it made contact with the cupboard door with a dull thunk. He inhaled sharply and raised his hand to the left side of his hand. God, that had hurt.

'JJ...you're awake...I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you, I was just lookin' for somethin'…'

JJ held up her hand to stop him, looking cautiously at his head,

'Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt!'

'I'll be fine...just gonna get some ice from the freezer'.

Will stood up to walk to the freezer, when he lost his balance and stumbled. That's when JJ ran forward,

'Whoa Will, slow down! Listen, sit there...' she pointed to the couch, 'I'll get the ice...'

The look Will sent her was a look of relief, with a hint of the way a child looks when it's lost its favorite toy, but he made his way to the couch and sat down, his hand over the side of his head, hoping it wouldn't turn into a lump, that's the last thing he needed, a beautiful woman in his apartment, and he looked like he had a second head growing out of his first one. JJ had the feeling she'd interrupted something, but she didn't question it, and made her way to the freezer in the corner of the kitchen, looking for ice.

'Ice, ice, ice…' she chanted to herself, as she sifted through all the various frozen foods in the freezer, finally locating a bag of ice chips at the bottom. She took out the bag and wrapped it in some paper towels; she didn't want the bag sticking to his head. She chuckled at the mental image.

'What'cha laughin' at? I'm in pain here...' Will said from the couch. He had now raised his legs on to the cushions, so he was lying propped up on the arm rest. JJ shook her head at him, a playful smile on her face. If he wanted to act like the wounded patient, she had no objections.

'Nothing, here, put this where you banged your head, it should take down the swelling...' she handed him the bag of ice, and Will did what he was told, lifting it to his head.

JJ sat down at the end of the couch and looked at him, 'Will?'

'Yeah honey?'

JJ smirked at the affectionate term, he had called her 'honey' more times than she could count when they were working his father's case, it had taken her awhile, but she had decided she liked it.

'Could you show me how to turn on your shower? It's just, I need to change my clothes, and I was in the bathroom last night, and your shower is a lot fancier than mine...'

Will laughed and nodded,

'Sure...'

He stood up and started to walk down the hall to the bathroom. JJ stood up off the couch and looked around for her bag. Once she'd found it, she picked it up and slung the strap over her shoulder and followed Will down the hall.

* * *

><p>The faint hum of her singing floated around the apartment. Will smiled to himself as he finally located that cooking pan he'd been looking for earlier. He was making pancakes. Will hoped he could remember how his Mom had told him how to make them, it had been a while ago now. He whipped up the batter quickly and poured some into the pan, wondering how much longer JJ could possibly spend in the shower, without disappearing down the plug hole.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ turned off the shower and stepped out; wrapping the towel Will had given her earlier around her body. She walked to the mirror that hung over the sink and wiped the steam away from it. She grimaced at her reflection. Yesterday's make-up was still all over her face in patches, and her so-called 'waterproof' mascara, had not lived up to its name, as two black lines were streaked across her face. She sighed and wiped her face on the edge of her towel, hoping that it made a difference. She looked around for her bag so she could get dressed, but it wasn't there. Damn, she thought, she'd left it in Will's room after he'd taught her how the shower worked. She walked to and unlocked the door and poked her head out, looking up and down the hall. She could smell pancakes, and her stomach gurgled loudly in response.<p>

'Will?' she called down to where the smell was originating.

No response came floating back down to her, so she decided to take her chance and run to Will's room to get her bag. The door was closed when she reached it, but she couldn't remember whether she had closed it or not, so she pulled down the handle and pushed open the door, just in time to see Will standing at his closet in his underwear, looking for some pants.

'Oh...sorry...I...' JJ started as she saw him. Will jumped and turned round to face her, and, when he saw she was just in a towel, turned back around again. JJ looked at the ground, wishing it would swallow her up. She walked to the end of Will's bed, pausing to pick up her bag,

'I forgot my bag...'

She saw the back of his head nod, and she straightened up fixing the bag's strap on her shoulder. She turned to the door and walked straight out, stopping to close the door behind her.

JJ ran to the bathroom and shut her door tightly. She rummaged through her bag, taking out the clothes she wanted to wear, and trying hard not to keep picturing Will in his underpants. She could feel her cheeks growing warm, and tried to think of something else, anything else.

Will pulled on his jeans, and found a shirt in his closet that he hadn't worn in a while. He stood in front of the mirror to button it up. She had been in a towel. Will smiled to himself, thinking how much he would have liked to have walked over to her and kissed her right then. She had looked beautiful, but then again, when had she not? He tried to block those thoughts out of his head, he wasn't sure she was here as more than a friend yet.

But he sure was gonna find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry it took so long to update, I have some family issues going on at the moment, and I'm sorry that this isn't a great chapter, there is plenty more to come! Please review, you don't need an account for . **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this fanfiction is a bit slow-moving, but stay with me! Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday evening, the night before JJ was due to return home to Virginia, and Will was desperate to show her around New Orleans before she left, he was taking her to dinner that night, to find out whether she was enjoying her trip, and maybe, find out where they stood with each other.<p>

''JJ, you almost ready?'' Will called down the hall, tearing his eyes away from the football game on the television. She'd been in the bathroom for almost two hours, getting ready. Will didn't understand why women always took so long in the bathroom, all he had to do was change his shirt and put on some more formal pants and he was ready to go.

JJ flicked the mascara wand over her eyelashes one last time and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed, wishing she had more time to re-do her hair. She had spent twenty minutes thinking about what way she had wanted to wear her hair to dinner, and then once she had decided, she had changed her mind in case that style had clashed with her outfit. Now, it fell around her face in loose curls, and JJ thought it looked okay with what she was wearing. She had finally decided on a long floaty black skirt, with a black tank-top. The silver sparkles on her shirt glinted in the bathroom light and she smiled at her reflection, fixing the small silver hoops that were in her ears. She hoped Will liked it.

Will exhaled at the sound of JJ's heels clicking along the wooden floor towards where he was sitting; finally she was ready to go. He checked his watch, eight-thirty, perfect.

''Okay, you have to be honest with me'', JJ's voice floated out from behind him and he muted the sound of the TV.

''Okay...'', he said, turning to face her. And then he thought his heart had stopped for a second. She looked amazing.

JJ sent him a half-smile, and looked at the ground, ''Do I look alright?''.

She wanted to know if she looked alright. Will swallowed and tried to find an adjective to describe to her how she looked. Words…words...those things his brain seemed incapable of forming at this very second. All he could manage was a nod and a smile.

JJ seemed satisfied enough with that as an answer and walked to the couch and picked up the coat she had left there that morning. It was a black trench coat that was about the same length as her skirt, the hem hit against her shins. She shrugged it on and tied it closed. She then picked up her purse and threw it over her shoulder. Then, she turned around to look at him.

Will quickly shut his mouth, suddenly aware it had been hanging open. He pressed the 'Off' button on the television remote and stood up. He walked to the front door and took his jacket off the coat rack that stood there.

''Ready to eat?'', he asked as he opened the door for her.

''Yes sir'', JJ replied as she walked into the apartment block's hallway, waiting for him to leave the apartment and lock the door.

* * *

><p>The evening passed a lot quicker than either of them would have liked. They had a wonderful dinner, amazing Southern food washed down with white wine for JJ, beer for Will. They were both shocked at the time when the owner of the restaurant had to come over and ask them to leave because it was closing time; they had been sitting at their table for four hours, just talking.<p>

Will learned that JJ used to collect butterflies, that she played the accordion, and that she loved when it rained because it made her feel like she was a little girl again, sitting at her bedroom window, watching as the raindrops raced across the glass. He also learned that her laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and that her blue eyes shined when she spoke about her job in the BAU.

JJ learned that Will could speak fluent French, that he was allergic to cats and that he wanted to be a pilot when he was younger. She also saw that he looked down at the tablecloth whenever he spoke about his family, and that his accent became thicker with every beer he drank.

They walked out of the restaurant slowly, letting the door bang behind them.

''Oops'', JJ giggled as she heard the owner yell at the through the glass door, ''That was a bit loud...''

''Don't worry 'bout that darlin', he'll be just fine'', Will murmured into the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She didn't protest.

''Hey! Hey…'', Will stuck out his arm as a taxi drove by. It slowed down and stopped in front of them. Will walked forward and opened the back door of the taxi for JJ.

'Ma'am...'', he said, holding the door wide open. She giggled again and got in, fastening her seatbelt as she got in.

''Hiiiiiii…'', she sang to the driver in the front, who smiled at her in his mirror, as if he was used to intoxicated people in his cab in the early hours of the morning.

''Good night?'', he asked, after Will had gotten into the back beside JJ and given him the address of the apartment.

''Yes!'', JJ's eyes sparkled as she sat up in her seat, ''We went out for dinner, and we went to this restaurant, and it was so nice, everything was just so pretty! Have you ever been? Maybe you have. I forget the name, but it was so pretty..have you ever been somewhere really nice? Will took me...this is Will!'', JJ gestured to Will, Will waved at the taxi driver, who nodded in response.

''Will can speak French, did you know? 'Cause he can...'', JJ spoke again, and then broke into a fit of giggles, muffling the sound by holding her purse over her mouth.

Will laughed at her, putting his arm round her shoulders again, pulling her close. She was still laughing, hiding her head against Will's shirt.

''Sorry man'', Will said to the taxi driver as he stopped outside the apartment building, ''My lady don't get out a lot, I think she drank too much '', he paused and started laughing himself,

''I mean, I don't even know why I'm laughin' , how much do I owe ya'?'

* * *

><p>JJ continued to laugh as Will tried to fit his key in the door, each time he put the key in the lock, the door wouldn't open.<p>

''I think it's broken...'', he said, his voice filled with laughter. JJ spluttered and leaned against the wall.

''You broke the door...if we were in Virginia, I could open my door...because I have my key, and mine isn't broken...'', she laughed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they stumbled into the dark apartment, Will stopped to turn on the lights.<p>

''I can't believe that you were putting the key in upside down all those times'', JJ said in an amused tone, jumping onto the couch and lying down.

''Hey…did you know your ceiling is green? 'Cause I swear it is…Scout's honour'', she said, holding up the three middle fingers of the right hand, forming the Girl Scout sign.

Will chuckled as he walked to the couch sitting near her feet, ''You weren't ever in the Girl Scouts...''

JJ sat up and looked at him, ''I was too!''

She sat back on her heels and recited

''On my honor, I will try,  
>to serve God and my country,<br>to help people at all times,  
>And to live by the Girl Scout Law.<p>

I will do my best to be  
>honest and fair,<br>friendly and helpful,  
>considerate and caring,<br>courageous and strong, and  
>responsible for what I say and do,<br>and to  
>respect myself and others,<br>respect authority,  
>use resources wisely,<br>make the world a better place, and  
>be a sister to every Girl Scout…''<p>

She exhaled, and smiled up at Will, her eyes shining.

''Told you...'', she sang, sticking out her tongue.

''Okay, I believe ya..'', Will laughed, poking her in her left side.

''Ouch!'', she shrieked, ''Will, don't be mean!''

Will laughed and poked her again, and she responded by poking him hard in the ribs. He gasped loudly and pushed her down on the couch, tickling her sides and pinning her down and she wriggled around, trying to poke him off of her.

''Wiiiilll, sto-stoooop'', she tried but it was no use. She hit him on the arm, laughing still.

''William LaMontagne, if you don't stop right now, I will…I will...'', she broke off as he continued tickling her, she laughed, gasping for air.

''Will you please stop talking?'', Will asked in an amused voice. JJ closed her mouth and stared up at him, eyes sparkling. She nodded, and Will stopped tickling her sides, resting his palms on each side of her waist, she made no attempt to move.

It was quick at first, his lips crashing down on to hers. Her fingers ran up his back and into his hair, pulling him closer to her. Her lips pushed back against his, a sense of urgency running through both of them. She could feel his tongue pressing against her lips, and she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in to meet with hers. Her hands closed around the folds of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He responded by taking his hands off her waist for a moment and throwing his jacket on to the floor, his hands untied her coat, pushing it off her, and she copied his actions by sitting up and throwing her coat on to the ground to join his.

JJ sat on his lap, straddling him and let their lips meet again, this time more slowly. Will pulled his lips away from hers, gasping for air. He moved his mouth down on to her neck, lightly sucking at the skin. JJ groaned softly, her fingers grasping his hair. His hands wrapped around her body, one of them pulled at the bottom of her shirt, sliding underneath and touching the soft skin that was under. His hand glided over her stomach and wrapped around to her back, pulling her body closer to his, sharing the warmth. He could feel JJ's hips thrust towards him and his hand moved around and up to cup her breast. His fingers pushed the silky fabric of her bra aside, and he took the already raised nipple between his fingers, squeezing it gently.

JJ moaned at his touch, and her mouth searched for his again, her tongue fighting against his. She could feel his other hand on her thigh, sliding up underneath the flowy material of her skirt.

''Will...'' she breathed against his lips.

He pulled away from her, a shining in his eyes. ''What is it honey?''

JJ stood up and sat down next to him, straightening her shirt.

''I don't want this to be a one-time thing, just because we're drunk…I want it to mean something...''

''It does mean somethin' '' he said breathlessly, although he knew it was a lie. He knew that she was right, he knew that if they slept together tonight, it would cheapen their relationship, and every time they thought back to their first time with each other, they'd remember the drunken fumble on his couch, and he didn't want that for them, he didn't want that for her.

JJ looked at him, her eyes boring into his, and he exhaled.

''You're right...''

She nodded, ''I know...and I know that wasn't what you wanted me to say, hell, it wasn't what I wanted to tell you, but I know we'd prefer it if the first time we slept together was special, not something we can hardly remember in the morning..''

Will nodded, and tilted his head to the side. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright. Her blonde hair glinted in the light of the bulb hanging above their heads.

''We best get to sleep then, you've got your flight to catch in the mornin' , and it's very late now..'' he said, reaching underneath the couch for the blanket he had used the night before, when JJ had fallen asleep on his bed. She reached down and took the blanket off him, shaking her head when he looked up at her.

''I just want you to hold me'' she said quietly, standing up and holding out her hand.

He clasped his hand in hers almost immediately,

''That, I can do...''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, this chapter took me six hours to write, don't ask me why! Please review, again, reminding you all, you don't need an account to review a story on here. And a million thank yous to all the people who have reviewed so far, and added 'In Case You Didn't Know' to their Story Alerts. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another big big thank you to everyone who reviewed, and put this story on their StoryAlert. You don't know how it feels to check your e-mail and see you have seven new e-mails, all because people like your story. Again, my apologies for the lack of updates, I don't know where all the days are going! I'm off school, sick today, so I thought this could pass the time. Thank you for sticking with this. **

* * *

><p>The shrill ringing sound of the alarm on her cell woke JJ up. Just as it had the morning before, the sun was streaming across her face, and she raised a hand to her ears to shield them from the bright morning sunshine. She reached underneath the pillow to grab her cell and turn off the alarm, but as her hand slipped under the pillow, there was nothing there. JJ frowned. She always kept her phone under her pillow, in case a case came in while she was asleep.<p>

She rolled over and sat up, looking to her left. Will sat on the bed, holding her phone, smiling at her.

''I turned it off as quick as I could'', he drawled, pressing a few buttons, muting the alarm.

''Wanted you to sleep awhile longer, you looked so peaceful.''

JJ smiled at him, and took her cell from his hands, checking to see if she had received any new messages, before setting it down on the space on the bed to her right.

''That was sweet Will, but I do have to get up now, got a plane to catch'', she stretched, yawning slowly.

JJ checked her watch, her flight was at two o'clock, and she was supposed to check-in an hour before take-off, and Will lived almost an hour away, so that meant she had exactly half an hour to get ready.

''Oh, shoot, I meant to put my alarm back to give more time!'', she started, jumping out of bed and walking to her bag where her change of clothes were. She began pulling items of clothing out of the bag and throwing them on the bed. Will took this as his que to leave.

''Well, I'll be watchin' TV if you need me'', he said and left the room, closing it behind him.

JJ sighed, surveying the clothes that she'd strewn on the bed. Of course she hadn't packed enough clothes, even if it was a two-day trip. She mentally cussed at the taxi driver in her head, if only he had been late, she would have had some clothes to wear now.

JJ picked up the pair of jeans she had worn when she had arrived, and pulled them on. She sighed, she couldn't wear any of her shirts again, she couldn't bear the thought of someone remembering her from Friday's flight, and noticing she was wearing the same shirt. And the shirt she'd worn to dinner last night was far too fancy.

JJ shook her head and began to shove all of the clothes back into her bag, checking her watch again. Twenty minutes to go.

* * *

><p>Will parked outside the Departures entrance, taking the keys out of the car, and getting out. He walked around to the passenger side and opened JJ's door, holding out his hand to take her bag.<p>

''I can manage Will, it's not that big of a bag...'' JJ said, stepping out of the car and closing the door. Will shook his head, and hoisted the bag on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>JJ checked herself in, showing the woman at the desk her return ticket and her passport. The woman nodded and pointed to the Lounge, where JJ and Will could wait until her flight number was called. They made their way to the seating area, and Will lowered JJ's bag on to one of the seats. He then walked to the large window to the side, where he could see all the airplane's being loaded and unloaded. JJ frowned at his back, and picked up her bag, happy that she hadn't brought a bigger one; she hated the whole check-in of bags, and the waiting for them to be unloaded.<p>

''Will?'', she asked softly as she approached him, her eyes staring at the back of his head.

He didn't respond for a while, and then he sighed, ''You think those guys knew that's what they'd end up doin'?'', he said, pointing to the men down below, throwing the suitcases on to the hold of the airplane. JJ walked and stood beside him, watching where he had pointed.

''I don't know. Maybe...did any of us know what we'd end up doing when we were seven?'' she answered, glancing at the side of Will's face that she could see. His head nodded and she turned to him, resting her hand on his arm.

''Will, is everything okay? You've been really quiet this morning...' she said quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of everyone else waiting for a flight.

He turned to face her, taking her hand in his. ''I'm worried J, worried that when you get on that plane, you ain't ever gonn' come back. That I ain't gonna hear from you again.''

JJ exhaled, ''Oh Will…'', she said, resting one of her palms on his cheek, ''I'll be back, of course I will'', she smiled. ''And you have to come to Virginia sometime; I'll be holding you to that!'

He smiled, and she knew that he believed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brushed her lips against his, not caring if this was a public place.

''_Flight 2364HSC is now boarding…all people travelling on this flight, please make your way to Gate 28... .''_

JJ pulled back and smiled at Will, ''That's me...''.

Will nodded and pulled JJ close, wrapping his arms around her waist, breathing in the smell of her hair. He smiled against the warmth, and dropped a kiss on to the top of her head.

''Off you go then...'', he said warmly, letting go and stepping back. JJ smiled at him, and squeezed his hand before she turned towards the gate. She had walked four steps when she turned back, ''Oh, Will? I can think of another reason you need to come to Virginia'',

Will looked up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at.

''Yeah?''

JJ smiled and unzipped the jacket she had been wearing, showing Will the blue-and-white check shirt she was wearing underneath,

''You'll probably want your shirt back...''

* * *

><p>JJ had just put away all her clothes in her closet when her cell beeped. She walked over to the kitchen table to check it. Two new text messages, it said.<p>

The first one was from Will, saying how he hoped her flight had gone smoothly, and that he was looking into booking at trip to Virginia. JJ smiled as she read it, and tapped off a quick reply, that she'd ring him tomorrow.

The second one was from Emily, complaining about the headache she'd received as the aftermath of the night before's drinking challenge from Morgan. JJ laughed, Emily could try as much as she liked to be 'one of the guys', but when it came to drinking games, Morgan was king. Emily also said that she hoped JJ had had a good weekend, and that she'd see her tomorrow morning.

JJ smiled and set the cell down on the worktop. She leant against the kitchen cupboards, and thought over the events of the last few days.

Yes, it had been a good weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and I am really sorry that this chapter sucked! I'm kinda all woozy with medication and can't really think straight. Please review, you don't need an account to! And, if any of you guys are on Twitter, and aren't already following me, please do so either at my AJ Cook fan account, DoItLikeAJ or on my personal, if you like CiaraGabrielle_ **

**Thank you again for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning - Sexytime! **

* * *

><p>''Okay'', JJ smiled as she sat down on her bed, crossing her legs.<p>

''Favorite color?''

She didn't need to be able to see his face to know he was smiling as he answered her question.

''Green…what's yours?''

''Red...''

JJ lay down on the bed, winding a strand of her hair around her finger. She glanced at her clock; they'd been talking for over three hours now.

''Okay Will, I have one last question!'', she announced.

She could hear him chuckle over the phone.

''Yes JJ, what is it?''

''When are you coming to see me?''

* * *

><p>JJ sat nervously on her couch, one of her eyes on the television, and the other on the window that looked out on to her street. She saw the taxi stop outside, and the door opened. Her heart started beating faster and she could feel her cheeks growing warm. She stood up, checking her reflection in the mirror as she made her way to the front door. She had changed her outfit so many times that she had lost count, hoping she looked okay.<p>

She opened the front door before he had even raised his hand to knock.

''Will...'', she breathed, as her eyes locked with his. He dropped the suitcase he was holding and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her close. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes for a second, wondering whether she was imagining this or whether it was real.

''Sorry I'm a bit late'', he started, letting go and stepping inside, ''Was supposed to be here an hour ago, but damn airport lost my suitcase.. .''

JJ laughed softly, taking his suitcase and placing it beside her kitchen table.

''It's alright...I didn't even notice''.

Will looked around the room, taking in the room. He nodded, ''Nice place...''

JJ curtsied theatrically, ''Why thank you...''

Will laughed and sat down on one of the chairs beside his suitcase, patting his knee.

JJ smiled and walked over, sitting on where he had indicated. She leant back and she could feel his arms wrap around her, keeping her steady so that she wouldn't fall off the chair.

''So...'', his voice was barely more than a whisper, and JJ wondered whether he could hear her heart beating as loud as she could.

''Yes?'', she said smiling, placing her hand on his wrist.

''What are we doin' tonight?'', he asked and she turned her head so that she was facing him,

''I thought we'd stay in.''

He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

''Sounds good to me.''

* * *

><p>''I can't believe you didn't think that was sad!'', JJ exclaimed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper.<p>

''I do think it's sad, but it ain't somethin' to cry over'', Will replied, his voice full of amusement. ''Ain't you supposed to be Jennifer Jareau, tough FBI woman?'' he asked.

She laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. ''Sssh..Of course it's something to cry over Will! She died…just as they were finally going to be together, and she died, and it's just so sad'', she said, her voice getting quieter as more tears fell from her eyes.

''It's only a movie J'', he laughed, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him, with mock annoyance, ''Moulin Rougeis not _just_ a movie'', she sniffed, ''It's my favorite movie ever in the whole world!''

He laughed, ''Well aren't I lucky I got to sit through two hours of your favorite movie with you…Can we watch a man's movie now? I'm feelin' a little too much in touch with my feminine side...''

JJ laughed and sat up straight, wiping her eyes again. She leaned over and pressed the 'Off' button on the television remote. ''I've got something much better in mind'', she said softly, looking at him, her eyes shining in the light.

She moved so she was sitting in his lap again, but this time, facing him. She brushed her lips against his, softly and first and then harder, more urgently. They both moaned at the contact, opening their mouths and deepening the kiss. Their tongues duelled and danced while hands began to wander, JJ's slid up and tangled in Will's short dark hair, while his hands travelled to her ass, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh of her cheeks through the material of her pants.

After a few minutes, JJ broke the kiss, attaching her lips to Will's neck and nibbling softly on his pulse point. The movement of JJ's lips and hands, combined with the subtle grinding of her pelvis against his, were slowly driving him crazy. Will closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. Will let out a frustrated groan as JJ pulled away and sat up; his hands quickly moved to her thighs, keeping her in place. She smiled at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling.

''Now, now, Detective LaMontagne'', she breathed, tracing her finger down his chest. ''Why don't we move somewhere a bit more comfortable...''

JJ moved off his lap and stood up, holding out of hand.

Will looked up at her and stood up, taking his hand in hers.

''You sure 'bout this?'', he asked, his voice deep. He didn't want to take this somewhere that she'd regret later on, and although he was begging her inside his head to nod and lead him to the bedroom, he knew that he would stop if she so much as shook her head.

''Will...'', JJ said, her fingers tightening around his. He took that as his answer.

She led him down the hall to her bedroom, and closed the door behind them as they entered the room. She gently pushed him on to her bed, her fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt while his fingers pushed up the bottom of her jumper. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it on the ground behind her before reaching down and pulling her own jumper off and throwing it so it joined Will's shirt. She then slowly pushed her jeans down from her hips, leaving her in nothing but a black lace bra and matching thong. Will's eyes widened at the sight of all the naked skin in front of him, just asking to be kissed and caressed.

''Oh my...'', he said huskily, reaching his arms out to pull her close to him. His arms caught either side of her waist and he pulled her on to his lap again for another kiss, his hands free to explore every inch of her impossibly soft skin. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and released it, it from her and tossing it across the room to join the other discarded pieces of clothing.

JJ moaned into his mouth as his fingers connected with her breasts, stroking and teasing her nipples to hard points. She whimpered as he broke the kiss, his hands encouraging her to move until her breasts where in reach of his waiting mouth. He greedily devoured the supple skin, nibbling and biting gently. He then switched his attention to her other breast, biting down gently on the nipple, causing JJ to cry out.

JJ used her fingers to undo the belt on his jeans, and quickly pushed them on to the floor, and then she pushed his boxers down to his ankles, freeing his now hard cock from its cotton confines. Shifting down his body, she stroked him a few times, and then pulled the lacy material of her thong to one side and positioned the tip of him at her entrance. Pausing, she sank down onto his erection, pushing him in to her warm, wet core until he was buried inside her.

She growled low in her throat as Will's hands flew to her hips, pushing her down on to the bed beneath him. He began to move, rocking his hips and rotating them in a figure eight motion, making her moan loudly. Soon he found a rhythm she began to match, thrusting upwards and driving him even deeper inside her.

All words failed them, the silence replaced by moans and heavy breathing.

She began to thrust her hips faster ; Will could tell she was close so he slid one hand up her breasts, caressing each nipple in turn. Her mouth fell open and he moved even faster, the muscles of his toned stomach rippling with every thrust. A few more motions of his hips and JJ came hard, panting Will's name as her entire body tensed. Her inner muscles spasmed over his cock, triggering his release as he spilled inside of her.

Now exhausted, Will collapsed onto the bed next to her, moaning softly as he slipped out of her. He lifted his arm and she snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest.

It took a few minutes for their breathing to get to normal, and it was Will who spoke first.

"You alright J?", he asked softly, his fingers gently brushing against her cheek.

She sat up and turned her head to face him, her hand cupping his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, her tongue exploring all the corners of his mouth. She gave a soft moan and pulled away, her cheeks a flushed pink color, and her eyes shining brightly in the dimly-lit bedroom. Will thought that she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

She smiled, "Yes...so much better than alright."

She rested her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. Will lay there for a few moments, absent-mindedly tracing circles on her back with his finger. He opened his mouth, to tell her what she meant to him, even after only three weeks, she meant more to him than any of the women he'd known, but the sound of her slow, heavy breathing stopped him. She had fallen asleep.

His arm tightened around her, holding her tight.

He wasn't letting go of her any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, well, well. Hope you all enjoyed that...if you did, there's a pretty 'lil review button somewhere around here...you know what to do!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

As he thrusted into her, he bent his head and pressed his lips against her neck, gently sucking on the delicate skin there. JJ's back arched at the pleasure that shot out from where his lips had touched her. He thrusted again, and she canted her hips towards him, her fingers clenching around handfuls of the sheets as the tension build uncontrollably within her. The wave grew and picked up speed, when one last thrust pushed her over the edge.

JJ's climax hit her hard and she moaned with pleasure, throwing her head into the pillow. Intense pleasure pounded through her and she heard him groan as he climaxed deep within her. He collapsed next to her on the bed, breathing heavily.

After their breathing had returned to normal, JJ felt Will turn on his side to face her. She turned her head so that her eyes were looking directly into his. She felt his warm palm cup her cheek and she exhaled. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips press against her forehead.

"JJ" , he said softly, pulling away.

"Mhmm", she replied, moving closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, her tongue frantically searching. It quickly found his and they duelled, and JJ let out a soft moan.

Will pulled away and placed his hands on her hips.

"If this is what I get on my first night here, I can't wait for the next two nights", he breathed, reaching up and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him, and then turned to look at the digital clock on her nightstand.

"It's almost four in the morning",

He could hear laughter in her voice.

"So we were at it for quite a while then.." he said as she turned back to face him.

She laughed and lay her head back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"I can't believe I have to get up and go to work in an hour", she groaned, wincing.

He chuckled, taking her hand in his.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going into work, I can call and tell them I'm ill if you've changed your mind-", she turned her head.

Will shook his head, smiling. "No, J, go in, I'm not goin' anywhere." He squeezed her hand tight. "You should get some rest then."

"I'm not even really tired Will, which is surprising after all that-", she stopped as she tried to stop a yawn.

He laughed as she held her hand over her mouth to stop it.

"Jennifer Jareau, go to sleep now, that is an order..", he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Yes Sir..", she said sleepily, closing her eyes.

He waited until her breathing had slowed until he lay back on his pillow. He turned on his side and watched her for a moment. He saw how the light from the hall cast a shadow over her eyelashes, magnifying them over her face. He watched how her chest rose and fell with every breath she inhaled and exhaled. And he watched how she slept with half a smile on her face, hoping it was his presence that was causing her to smile in her subconscious.

* * *

><p>"Stop right there Miss Jareau!"<p>

JJ stopped on the spot and wheeled around the face to source of the order.

Penelope Garcia was standing in the doorway of her lair, staring at JJ with eyes as big as saucers. Her purple dress clashed perfectly with the lime green knee-high boots she was wearing. She strode towards JJ and stopped in front of her, arms folded.

"JJ, it is half past five in the morning.." she started, her wide eyes now narrowing to slits.

JJ glanced at her watch and laughed. "Yes Garcia, I'm aware…"

Garcia pointed a finger at JJ and sighed with mock anger. "So you know it is six in the morning, and you practically skip in that door.." Garcia pointed to the glass door JJ had just walked through on her way to her office.

JJ nodded, "Yeees…" she said slowly, unsure of the point Garcia was trying to make.

"So the only reason anybody looks that happy, is if it is a reasonable hour of the day or..", she paused, "if they just had some pretty fine lovin'.." she trailed off and JJ raised her hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about PG", she started, trying to edge her way around Garcia and make it to her office when Garcia's hand shot out and caught JJ's arm.

"Do I know him?"

JJ laughed and shook her head, not even attempting to deny it, she knew the other blonde woman couldn't be lied to.

"No, no you don't know him", JJ smiled and waved a hand, "Just someone that came into town yesterday, from college.."

Garcia squealed and jumped on the spot, "My lair, now. Tell me everything."

And before JJ could protest, Garcia took her by the shoulders and steered her into her lair.

* * *

><p>"You did it five times in a row!" Garcia exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.<p>

JJ jumped up from her seat, "Garcia, ssh for God's sake! Or I won't tell you any more.."

Garcia mimed as if she was zipping her lips shut and locking them.

"So..what's name?" Garcia tried, smiling at JJ.

JJ shook her head and laughed, "Oh no", she said, "I'm not having you typing him into one of your machines and finding out everything, I'll leave some mystery."

JJ walked towards the door, and before she opened it she turned back and focused her attention on Garcia, "And if you tell anyone about this…I know all about you breaking into the Government's files to try and find Brad Pitt's cell number…"

Garcia stared at her, speechless. How on earth did she know about that?

JJ smiled and raised her eyebrows, opening the door. She closed it behind her and made her way to her office. Seeing the stack of cases on her desk didn't shift her mood, as she sat down and opened the first one, trying to push all the memories of the hours before.

The way Will's hand had caressed her skin in the darkness. The way she had felt his lips brush against every single part of her body, slowly drawing every breath of air from her lungs with every kiss, until she was sure she was going to faint.

JJ smiled as she leant against the back of her chair, hoping they wouldn't be called away on a case that week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please, please review, you don't need a account to do so, so there isn't an excuse not to ;) I will hopefully be updating soon, sorry to keep you all waiting so long for updates lately. Thank you again for reading, and also make sure you check out 'Tick, Tock', my Emily Prentiss one-shot. **

**Keep reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Hey JJ, I know you're out in the field now, but I'm just callin' to let you, I've...I've been called back to New Orleans, my flight leaves in an hour so I'm gonna' leave now and I'll call you when I get home. I'll talk you later honey, bye."_

* * *

><p>JJ sighed and snapped her phone shut. That was the fourth time she had listened to that message since Will had left it on her voicemail an hour ago. She leaned back in the chair behind her desk and closed her eyes, silently cursing the fact that she had missed his call. Granted, she had been out apprehending a suspect while he had tried to ring her, to tell her that he had been called into work two days early and was flying back to New Orleans in an hour.<p>

JJ wondered if what he said was true, was he actually going to ring her once he returned home, or was he happy to move on now once they'd slept together. She had a feeling that Will wasn't like all the other men she had dated before though, the ones that had never called, the ones that she had cried over, wondering what was so wrong with her that they never wanted to see her again.

JJ looked at her watch; she had checked Will's flight times and the plane would be taking off about now. She knew that he wouldn't be home in his apartment for a few hours, and even then, if he was called straight out on a job, it may be tomorrow before he would have a chance to call her. She leant forward and buried her head in her hands.

"JJ? Are you alright?"

JJ looked up to see Garcia standing in the doorway of her office. She sat up, sniffing.

"Oh, yes of course PG", she managed a smile, trying to get the technical analyst out of her office as fast as she could. But the other blond wasn't going anywhere soon.

"No you're not; your face is all red…" Garcia gasped, "Have you been crying?"

JJ silently cursed herself for not going to the restroom after she'd momentarily let herself go after hearing Will's message, to check her make up. She was sure half her mascara was running down her face by now. She wiped at her cheeks with the end of the sleeve on her shirt.

"No, no, I think I'm allergic to Morgan's new aftershave", JJ laughed, "It attracts the ladies apparently."

Garcia stared at JJ for a few minutes, her eyes getting narrower. JJ didn't think Garcia had believed a single word that she had just said, but then Penelope had turned and walked out, giving JJ a doe-eyed look before leaving the office and closing the door.

* * *

><p>JJ got home late that night, or morning, she couldn't tell. But what she did know, was that Will still hadn't called, and she knew that his flight had landed hours ago.<p>

She locked her front door behind her and threw her keys on to the island in the middle of her kitchen. She sat down at one of the stools and massaged her temples on either side of her head.

Then she laughed at herself spitefully, what did she think she was doing, moping around waiting for him to call her, she'll find something better to do.

JJ stood up and walked to one of the cupboards and took out a glass bottle of vodka, she couldn't remember how it had got there, but it was a big bottle and it was alcohol and she was going to drink it. She un-screwed the top and threw it into the bin. Then, she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a big gulp, wincing slightly as the liquid hit the back of her throat. The burning lessened with every gulp, and soon there was only a quarter of the original amount of liquid left in the bottle, and JJ had begun to forget why she had started drinking in the first place.

She was just about to finish off the bottle when her cell phone began to ring, somewhere deep in her bag. She stood up quickly almost knocking over the bottle. She giggled to herself, and rummaged through her bag, quickly locating her cell, and flipping it open to answer the call before checking the Caller ID.

"J? I didn't think you'd be still up..."

JJ heart started to beat quicker, and the sound of his voice made her head feel dizzy, well, dizzier now that it was mixed with all the alcohol.

"Well you guessed wrong didn't you cowboy", JJ started, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew it had been two in the morning when she had left work, and that was a while ago, so she guessed it was pretty early morning.

"Although," she began again, "If you didn't think I would be awake, then why..." she held up the hand that wasn't holding her cell, to take another swig from the bottle, "why did you even ring? It wasn't like I was waiting for you to ring..." She laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh, full of warmth, it was a cold laugh, a laugh that sent chills through Will's spine.

"I've just got home from work, they needed me in straight away- are you alright?" his voice came urgently down the phone.

JJ sighed and threw herself down on to the couch, "Of course I'm alright Will," she snapped, "Do I not sound alright to you? I can take care of myself."

"I'm not doubting you honey, you just sound a 'lil funny is all..."

JJ rolled her eyes, resting her head on the cushion, "Oh, don't honey me, you probably call all your girls that, is that where you've been for the past, oh I don't know," she tried to count on her fingers, but they all blurred in front of her, the room was spinning now. She shut her eyes to make it stop, "few hours? With some other girl? I bet you've got one in New Orleans too, just waiting for you to come back from wherever you told her you were the last two days. Well, I'm not going to be that girl, and I'm not gonna sit around and wait for you to call me while you're off, while you're off..." She massaged her forehead, the dizziness still hadn't gone. "..screwing someone else..."

There was a long pause on the phone, and JJ had thought he had hung up until he eventually spoke.

"Have you been drinkin' ?"

She laughed again, that cold laugh, "I may have had a little vodka, but that is no business of yours Will, it's not like you own me is it?"

Will's voice came down the phone, it was quieter now, and he sounded upset. JJ rolled her eyes behind their closed lids, he was acting, she knew it.

"I'll call you later, when you're feeling better..."

"Oh save it! I don't need a babysitter...now I'm going to hang up now because my head hurts. Goodbye Will."

She snapped the phone shut before he could reply, and threw it on to the coffee table. She stood up, clutching the arm of the couch as the room spun again, and made her way to her room. She got into bed fully clothed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>She woke up feeling like someone was drilling the inside of her head. She opened her eyes and shut them quickly, it was too bright. She sat up in her bed, eyes tightly shut. She knew she'd have to open them if she was to run into the kitchen to get some painkillers. She opened them a fraction and debated just lying back down and trying to go to sleep again, but she wasn't tired anymore, and she knew the pounding wouldn't stop unless she got up and got some water and painkillers.<p>

Quickly she jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen, holding her arms out to hold herself up on the doorframe. She found the cupboard with the tablets and took two, and gulped down a large glass of water. She wandered over to her couch and sat down, lifting her legs up and placing them on the cushions on the opposite end. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on her cell which lay on the little wooden coffee table.

She didn't remember putting it there, she leaned over and picked it up, trying to figure out the last memory she had of the previous night. She remembered that she had opened the bottle of vodka, and from the pounding in her head, she guessed she had drunk a lot of it. But there was something else that was niggling at her head, something else she knew had happened, but couldn't remember.

She flipped open her cell, six new text messages and four missed calls. She frowned, pressing the Caller ID button, they were all from Will. She screwed up her forehead, thinking. And then she gasped, dropping her phone on to the ground.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. She remembered now, she had accused Will of having another girlfriend in New Orleans; she had been really horrible to him, from what she remembered.

She leaned over and picked up her phone, going to her phonebook and scrolling to her contacts to get to 'W'. The cell highlighted 'Will LaMontagne' for a minute, and JJ pressed the 'Call' button and held the phone up to her ear. It rang twice before he picked up.

"JJ?"

"Will, I am so sorry about last night, I don't even know what happened…I never drink as much as that, and I don't even know why I said all those things to you, I was so mean, Jesus Will, I am really sorry, and I know you probably don't even want to hear from me again, and I totally understand, I mean, I completely crossed the line and I shouldn't have insinuated what I did, we're not even a couple, we haven't spoken about that, and I had no right to say the things I did and-"

She stopped when she heard laughter coming from the other end of the line.

"Will?"

"You don't ever shut up do you?" he said, the sound of his amused tone filling her ears.

"I'm really sorry..." she said quietly.

"It's okay JJ, I mean, I was hurt by some of the things that you said, but I understand, you just had a 'lil too much to drink..."

JJ nodded, and then remembering he could see her, said, "I did, I swear, it won't happen again..."

"And for the record, I'm not screwin' anyone else JJ, you're the only one I want to be with..."

JJ thought her heart was about to explode, it was beating so fast.

She sniffed, " Really?"

He laughed again, "Yeah! I thought you knew that…I don't fly out of state on my days off for just anyone..."

JJ laughed then, not the one she had done the night before, the one that filled Will's heart with warmth, the one that put a smile on his face.

"I want to be with you too", she said, smiling, "And I am…really really sorry Will..."

"I know hon', and I know your head must be killin' right now…and talkin' on the phone ain't gonna help, so I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yes, okay", JJ smiled, "Bye..."

"Bye..."

The phone beeped as the call was disconnected, and JJ threw it down beside her on the couch.

He had said that he wanted to be with her, and deep down, she had known he did all along.

She didn't know what her made her act like such a bitch towards him the night before, but she knew she had a lot of making up to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They say a couple's first fight is the worst.. What do you guys think? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I hope you all enjoy this update. This chapter is set to take place about three weeks after the last one. **

* * *

><p>"Is she awake yet?"<p>

"I don't know Mom, I can't see…"

"Just go in and see if she's awake and come out and tell us…"

JJ rolled over in the bed, her eyes opening at the sound of voices coming from outside the door. She blinked a few times and the room swam into focus. She saw a young girl, aged about ten years old standing at the end of the bed, cautiously staring at her. When the girl saw that JJ was awake, her mouth formed an 'O' shape and she turned and ran from the room, opening the door wide, and JJ could hear her voice coming from down the hallway,

"Mom, she's awake now, I think she saw me..."

JJ laughed quietly to herself before sitting up and propping her pillows behind her back so she could lean against them just as the door opened. A tall blond woman appeared, poking her head around the door frame first, and then her body followed, carrying a blue wooden tray in her hands. JJ could see at least two envelopes, and a plate of what smelled deliciously like pancakes, she smiled and reached for the tray as the woman sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Happy Birthday Jenny..." the woman smiled as she handed JJ the tray, and the turned to face the door,

"Alexis! Bring Aunty JJ a glass a water…" she called to the girl, who shouted back an "Okay Mom..." before filling the house with the sounds of banging cupboards.

JJ looked down at the tray and smiled.

"Thank you so much Laura, for letting me stay over, you didn't have to-", she stopped as the other woman raised her hand,

"Jenny, you turn up at my house the night before your birthday completely shaken up and asking for a place to stay, what else was I going to do?" Laura smiled kindly at her younger sister.

JJ opened her mouth to start to explain herself when Alexis came running into the room again, clutching a glass of water that was threatening to spill all over the blue carpet. Alexis put the glass down on the locker beside JJ's bed, and then sat herself down on the bed, on the opposite side to her mother.

"JJ, you've gotta open my envelope now...it's that one, I picked it all by myself…"

JJ looked at the two envelopes that lay on the edge of the tray, and picked up the pink envelope that Alexis was pointing to. She slit it open at the side and pulled out the card. 'Happy Birthday to my Aunt…' read across the top of the card, above an image of a sparkly butterfly. JJ smiled at the card, and opened it, reading Alexis' message to her.

"Thanks Lexi!", she said happily, pulling the girl closer to give her a hug. JJ smiled as the top of Alexis' blond head brushed against her chin. The little girl laughed and pulled away, picking up the card and showing JJ the butterfly.

Laura laughed and swatted at the little girl who stuck her tongue out and vanished from the room, a "Happy Birthday JJ…" floating behind her down the hallway. Laura shook her head and smiled,

"Kids..."

JJ managed a half-smiled and nodded, picking up her fork to dig into the stack of pancakes that had been calling to her ever since Laura had brought them into the room. Laura, seeing the look in JJ's eyes, stood up,

"Well, I'll leave you to it. We'll be in the kitchen..." and left the room.

* * *

><p>It took a while for JJ to clear her plate, and she left the tray back on the locker, before opening the other card that was in the other envelope that was on the tray. It was from Laura, she could tell by the hand writing. She slid the card out of the envelope and smiled at the front of the birthday card, Laura had probably used some internet website to order JJ's card. There, on the front, outlined in a border of stars was a photograph of the Jareau family sitting outside their home when their daughters were very young. The image of a five year old Laura trying to lift up baby JJ, made her smile. JJ opened the card and read what her sister had wrote,<p>

"Jenny, Happy Birthday baby! I hope you have a wonderful day, and an amazing year to come. We love you so much. Lots of love, Laura, Alexis and Alison. xx"

JJ exhaled slowly at the names at the bottom of the card. Every year, Laura signed Alison's name on JJ's card, and JJ did the same on Laura's birthday, and even though they both had been signing each other's card with Alison's name since they had lost her when JJ was eleven.

Even though it had been over fifteen years, JJ still felt a pang of sadness whenever she read her sister's name written in her other sister's handwriting. She knew that Laura still missed Alison as much as she did, but it was something they had never discussed and JJ knew if she brought up Alison; it would only end in tears and bad memories.

She slid Laura's card back inside the envelope and was placing the envelope back on the table when her cell started vibrating on the dresser. She sat up and got out of the bed, and picked up her phone, pressing a button to stop the flashing screen and the loud vibrating sound. She sighed as she caught sight of the screen;

'Will LaMontagne; 6 Missed Calls'

JJ flung her phone on the bed and walked out of the room, grabbing a sweater to put over her PJs and made her way down to the kitchen. Laura was washing the breakfast dishes and JJ could hear the sounds of Nickelodeon coming from the TV in Alexis' room.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." she said softly as she leaned against the counter, watching Laura.<p>

Laura turned and smiled at her younger sister, "Hey Jen, what's up?'

JJ frowned and played with the zipper that ran down the front of her sweater. "What do you mean?" she mumbled, head down.

Laura sighed and turned off the faucet and put down the dish she was washing. She dried her hands and walked to JJ and placed her hands on JJ's shoulders.

"J, look at me..."

JJ slowly raised her head to look into her sister's eyes. She could feel her cheeks burning and was glad that her sister couldn't read her mind.

"Now", Laura started, her eyes still staring straight through JJ's. "What is wrong with you?"

JJ tried to look at anything but the face of her sister; she fixed her stare on the doorframe, wishing Alexis would come in asking her mom for something so that she didn't have to have this conversation.

"It's nothing", JJ smirked, still not looking at Laura, whose hands were still placed on her shoulders.

"Jennifer...", Laura sighed, and JJ wondered how her sister could make her name sound like it had twenty syllables. Laura exhaled and looked at JJ, and when she spoke, she spoke lower and more softly than she had before,

"Is it something to do with that man?"

JJ's head snapped up and her eyes locked with her sister, "What man? I don't know what you're talking about..."

Laura smiled at JJ, "Your phone rang five times in the space of ten minutes when you arrived last night, five calls, all of which you ignored…you're not the only one who can psychoanalyse people Jen...and there aren't many people who you could ignore five calls in a row, unless it was someone close that upset you, and it wasn't me, and if it was mom or dad, or the people you work with, you would have said, so I'm guessing the only other person in your life that you could ignore calls from, is a man...not that I would know, because you don't tell me anything..", Laura stopped to take a breath.

JJ had spent the minutes that it had taken Laura to speak all that, to stare at the fingernails on Laura's left hand, carefully examining the length and she noticed that Laura had a crack running down the nail on her thumb. She was jolted back to the conversation as Laura squeezed her shoulders.

"Laura..," she stared, and she opened her mouth to explain when Alexis skipped into the room, holding JJ's phone in front of her.

"JJ, your cell has been ringing, like, non-stop…," she announced to the room, walking towards her mother and aunt.

JJ could see from the screen that it was Will calling her again, and she took the phone off her niece quickly before Laura could see the name. She could feel Laura's eyes burning into the top of her head as she gazed at her phone's screen, knowing she'd have to answer the phone, otherwise she would have to answer Alexis' questions as to why she was ignoring the caller. JJ sent Laura a look, and pressed 'Accept' on the phone screen and walked out of the kitchen, and down the hall, to the room where she had slept the night before. It was only when she had closed the door; sat on the bed and taken a big breath that she had held the phone up to her ear.

* * *

><p>"J?", Will's voice came swimming over the phone, and JJ had to bite her lip to stop the tears that had started to form in her eyes, from streaming down her face.<p>

"I told you not to call me…," she said quietly, her eyes fixed on the door, hoping Laura hadn't followed her down the hallway.

"How could you tell me that? You just took off with a bag of your stuff and told me not to call ya'…what's goin' on?"

She could tell he was speaking quietly too, he was probably at work, she guessed.

"Will, I…I just can't…" she said, raising her voice slightly.

"Please darlin', just please come home…", the background noise on his end faded, he must have walked outside.

JJ's heart started to beat fast when he said the word 'home', the fact that he felt her home was New Orleans, with him. And she did agree, she really only used her apartment to sleep in on weeknights, and then flew down to Louisiana every weekend.

The tears began to threaten again, and she rolled her eyes, trying to get the stinging away.

"Will…," she said again, trying to piece words together in a sentence in her brain. "I can't…"

"Whaddya mean you can't? Have I done somethin'? Babe, I'm sorry if I have, I didn't mean-", and he was cut off as JJ started to protest.

"No! You haven't done anything…it's me, I've just…completely messed everything up…and, oh God…", she stopped as one tear rolled down her cheek.

"JJ…," Will's voice was now serious, "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm at my sister's…Will, I have to go now...Bye..."

She hung up before he could say anything more. JJ threw her cell down on the bed beside her and let her fall into her hands, not doing anything to stop the tears now, which fell freely, from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Will stared at his phone screen, confused at what had just happened. He didn't have a clue to why JJ had just left his apartment the evening before, muttering something about how she couldn't do it anymore. She had left with a bag of clothes and hadn't turned to look behind her as she walked to the door. Will wondered whether he had done something to upset her, but he really couldn't think of anything he had done that would make her so upset that she didn't want to answer his calls. Sure, he had been working a lot more lately, but she had seemed fine about that.<p>

Will looked back down at his phone and scrolled through his phonebook, looking for the number that he had saved a few months before, just 'in case.' He hit the 'Call' button and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Agent Hotchner, it's Will LaMontagne, from New Orleans," he said, when Hotch had picked up the call, "I know all FBI agents have tracking devices in their phones, and I was wondering whether you'd be able to do me a favour..."

* * *

><p>Laura has left JJ alone after she had gone to take Will's call, and JJ, after all of her crying, found she was exhausted and lay down on her bed and had fallen into a deep sleep, waking a few hours later, she couldn't quite tell how long she'd been out, but it was now dark outside, and there was a blanket spread over her, which she didn't remember pulling over herself, so she guessed Laura had been in to check on her when she didn't come out of her room after a while.<p>

She sat up and stretched, and checked the time on her cell. It was almost nine o' clock at night and she cursed herself for sleeping for so long, knowing now that she wouldn't be able to sleep until early in the morning. JJ climbed out of the bed and began to walk down the hall; she could still hear the sound of the TV coming from behind Alexis' closed door. She could also hear voices coming from the kitchen, one of them were Laura's. JJ guessed that that one of Laura's friends from work had called around. She paused at the mirror that hung on the wall to check her reflection before she entered the kitchen.

Her face wasn't as red, and her eyes weren't as puffy as they had been before she has fallen asleep, but they were still ringed with red, making it very clear to anyone that she had been crying. Her hair was scraped back off her face into a bun, and she was still in last night's PJs. She sighed, she knew Laura wouldn't say anything, and what were the chances she'd meet Laura's friend ever again, so she decided she didn't care what she looked like.

JJ walked into the kitchen and looked around, sourcing the voices. She built up a fake smile on her face as she went to say hello to Laura's friend, but her face fell when she saw who her sister was talking to.

"Will…," she sniffed, pulling at her hair, wishing she had done something with it.

Will had stopped talking once she had stepped into the kitchen, and now he was looking at her, his eyes wide. Laura turned around to look at JJ, and JJ saw her sister's eyes widen slightly as she saw JJ's appearance but she recovered quickly and left the kitchen, giving JJ's arm a squeeze and murmured, "I'll give you two some space…".

JJ stood and folded her arms, looking at Will in disbelief.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where I- you tracked my cell…" she said, shaking her head.

"J, I had to, I didn' know what to do, I had to come..,"

JJ looked around the room, and shook her head. She moved over to the patio doors and opened them, motioning Will to follow her outside. Will followed her, and she closed the doors behind him. She then walked to the bench that sat underneath an outside light, so she could see. Will sat on the bench beside her and took her hands in his. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her, so she didn't fight that hard.

"Darlin'…," Will said softly, raising one of her hands to hold the side of JJ's face and turned slowly so she was facing him. He could see the red rings around her eyes, even in the soft light, and he felt her gasp softly as his fingers brushed against the skin on her face.

"Will…," she began to protest, but it came out as more like a sigh.

"Whatever is botherin' you, you can tell me..." he said quietly, squeezing the hand of hers was still in his hand.

"I can't…it's going to mess everything up..." she shook her head.

"Honey…tell me, I promise, nothin' is gonna change what we have...", his voice was urgent now, and JJ could tell that he was worried.

She leaned against the back of the bench and shut her eyes, feeling them well up again.

She opened them again, and looked at him as one tear slowly fell down her cheek. The tear glinted silver in the light, illuminating JJ's face. Will reached up to wipe away her tear, but her hand caught his wrist and tightened around it.

"I'm pregnant Will…"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I hope you enjoyed this update, I will update the next chapter soon. Also, to let you all know, if there are any HP shippers out there, I am in LOVE with HotchityHotchHotch's fanfictions. I recommend everyone read Departing Sun especially, but your life is not complete without reading any of her fanfictions, or her amazing one-shots.**

**Here is the link to her profile: .net/u/2519295/hotchityhotchhotch**

**Thank you for reading, and please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm pregnant Will…,"

* * *

><p>JJ breathed out, and squeezed her eyes tight to stop the rest of the tears that had built up, from falling. She turned her head so that she didn't have to look at Will, and she wondered why he hadn't let go of her hand.<p>

She sniffed, and turned her back around to gauge Will's reaction, realising that he hadn't spoken yet. Will was sitting there, still clutching her hand, and the look on his face was a mixture of shock and some other emotion that JJ couldn't register. His eyes were wide and she felt self-conscious sitting there with him staring so intensely at her.

"Will," she breathed, turning her head away from him. When he still hadn't spoken, she stood up to go back inside the house, not being able to sit out in the cold evening air anymore. She had taken a few steps back towards the door when she felt his hand on her arm.

JJ turned back to face him, and their eyes met for a second, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards his chest. She sniffed again, turning her head so that she could see his face. Only half of it was in light, and she could see tears shining in his eyes.

"JJ..," he said softly, and she felt one of his arms leave from her back, feeling his hand stroke her cheek a second later. JJ leaned back to look at him, eyes wide. Will looked at her and shook his head,

"Why…didn't you tell me sooner? Is this why you left?"

She nodded and felt him inhale sharply, his fingers gently pressing against her cheek.

"But honey, this is great! Ain't you happy 'bout it?," he asked softly, his eyes so wide, and he looked so heartbroken, that JJ could feel her own heart slowly forming cracks.

She nodded so minutely, that it was barely noticeable, and took a breath,

"Of course, I'm happy…I just, why would you want this?," she said quietly, looking from his face to the house, "With me, we've only been together for a few months, and this..," her eyes connected with his, "…surely isn't what you had in your plan, it isn't what I had in mine either, but...I...I don't want you to feel like you have some sort of obligation to me now Will, you don't…I can do this by myself, I'm not trying to force you to do anything you don't wanna-,"

"JJ, ssh..," Will said softly, taking her hand and leading her back to the bench.

"Sit down," he said, pointing at the wooden slats. JJ did what she was told, and sat, turning her body to face him when he sat beside her. He took her hands in hers again, and rubbed his thumb against the skin on the top of her right hand.

"J…I don't feel any obligation or anythin', so you can stop all that right now, and sure, this ain't what we were plannin', but it is so much better than anythin' I could imagine…," he held up a finger as she opened her mouth to add something.

"Lemme finish, JJ…I do love you, more than I think I have ever loved anybody, and if _this_ is what you want, then we'll do it. Together. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the years of my life, raising our child with you. I'll do whatever you want darlin', anythin'."

He finished, and JJ became aware that she had stopped breathing during Will's speech, and she opened her mouth to allow some oxygen to reach her lungs.

"Are, are you sure? You really wanna do this?", she said quietly, not wanting to say it too loud. Saying it too loud would make it a reality, and it becoming a reality came with a chance of Will backing out.

Will nodded, and before she knew it, JJ felt his lips softly brush against hers and his hands meet again behind her back. She hummed against the kiss and brought her hands up to cup his face, her fingers unexpectedly brushing against a lone tear that had escaped from his eye and was silently falling down his cheek. She wiped it away gently with her finger, and brought one of her hands up to the back of his hand, carefully pulling it towards her.

Will slowly broke away from the kiss, and JJ moaned softly from the break in contact. He took her hand again and kissed it softly, standing up as he did so.

"Let's go inside hon', you must be freezing," he said, leading her towards the door.

JJ nodded and walked after Will, as he led her through the dark house, Laura must have gone to bed and turned off the lights. JJ wondered for a brief second how Will knew which room JJ was staying in, but then she remembered the blanket that had been placed over her when she woke up, now piecing together that it must have been Will that had covered her with it while she slept, not wanting her to catch a chill.

* * *

><p>As the two of them lay in the bed that was JJ's when she stayed in Laura's, their hands intertwined under the sheets, and heat radiating from their sweating, panting bodies, Will turned to look at JJ.<p>

She didn't seem to notice him looking at her, as her eyes started to droop, no matter how hard she fought to keep them open. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, feeling her smile as his lips brushed against her skin. She hummed softly and turned on her side, and Will spooned in behind her, his arms closing around her abdomen.

"Hey Will?," she said sleepily, and he could tell her eyes were still closed.

"Yes darlin'," he said, kissing the back of her neck.

"I love you too…", she said, squeezing his hands. He smiled, and his arms closed tighter around her, protecting her and their child while they slept.

* * *

><p>JJ woke to the noise a shrill ringing coming from her nightstand.<p>

"Shut uuuuppp…," she murmured as she reached out to grab her cell, which was the source of the ringing. She slowly opened one eye and stared at the screen, clicking the button to stop the noise and answer the call.

"Agent Jareau..," she said sleepily, sitting up slowly, yawning.

As she sat up, Will stirred beside her, opening his eyes to look at what she was doing, and then he checked his watch, frowning.

"Uh-huh…okay, yes Sir…Goodbye.."

She took the phone away from her ear and pressed the 'End Call' button, sighing as she put the phone back down on the table.

"What was that?," Will said, and JJ jumped a little, not realising that he was awake.

"Hotch," she said, disappointment in her voice, "There's a case for us in Las Vegas, four women murdered in four different hotels, at the same time, on the same night. They need me there as soon as possible."

JJ got out of bed, and started to dress, rummaging in the closet for the pant suit and white shirt she had hung up after she had arrived at Laura's. She got dressed quickly and rushed into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and apply her makeup, before she entered the bedroom again, and scooped her cell phone and a stack of papers that she had put in a drawer in the nightstand, into her briefcase.

Meanwhile, Will had gotten out of the bed, and was trying to find the clothes that he had been wearing the night before.

JJ looked up as she zipped up her briefcase, "What are you doing?," she asked, putting her case aside, turning to look in the mirror as she fixed some earrings in her ears.

Will quickly fastened the buttons on his shirt, and walked up behind her, "I'm drivin' you to your office," he said simply, fishing in his jeans pocket for the keys to his car. JJ turned around to look at him, "No, Will…you don't have to, it's over an hour's drive away, I can do it-," the ringing of Will's cell stopped JJ's protest.

She sighed as Will stepped outside to take the call, taking the time to make the bed. She stood back to look at the bed and frowned, wondering where Will had gotten to. She shrugged and picked up her briefcase, walking quietly into the hallway to see whether either Laura or Alexis were awake yet, but they weren't, so she made a mental note to send Laura a text later to say when she'd be back to pick up the rest of her stuff.

She found Will leaning against the kitchen counter, ending the conversation on his cell. As she entered the kitchen, she heard him sigh. She stood a few steps from the doorway and raised her eyebrow, "Who was that?"

Will held up his phone, "My boss, I guess this serial killer your team is lookin' for killed in New Orleans too, I've been called in to work the case too," he said, looking around the kitchen for anything he couldn't leave behind before he set off for work. "You ready to go?," he asked, walking towards the door.

JJ held on to the strap of her bag, and paused. "I don't think we should go in together…," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. Will turned to face her, frowning. "What do ya' mean?," he asked.

"My team, don't know about…us…or this…," she indicated to her stomach, "…yet...and I think that's the way we should keep it, while we can…"

Will's eyes looked into hers, and she silently cursed herself, knowing that she just broke his heart a little.

"You haven't told them 'bout us?," he said quietly, as if a million knives had suddenly launched themselves at his heart.

"Can we…can we talk about this later please? I need to get to work…," JJ said, checking her watch, knowing she was already late. Will nodded and she rushed to him, kissed him swiftly on the lips and walked out of the door, fiddling in her purse for her keys.

* * *

><p>JJ reached the BAU building first, and rushed inside to present the case, apologising to the other members of the team, who were already sitting around the table.<p>

"Okay," she started, turning their attention to the screens, "Las Vegas PD have invited us in on this case to help them," she said, pushing the button on her clicker so that the photographs of the four women who were already dead appeared on screen, "Kayla David, Grace Tyne, Hanna Brown and Megan Western were all found dead last Friday night, in different hotels in the Las Vegas area, and he post mortem on each body shows that every woman died around midnight. Las Vegas police are worried that this UnSub or UnSubs, may kill again this Friday night, and start a pattern…," JJ finished as she came to the end of her notes. When she looked up, she saw Will standing at the back of the room. Silently, she wondered how long he had been standing there.

Hotch, who had noticed Will enter the room, stood up to shake his hand, "Detective LaMontagne, thank you for coming on such short notice. You remember the team, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan…Agent Prentiss, Doctor Reid, Agent Jareau, and our Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia."

Will nodded at Hotch and glanced at each member of the team as Hotch named them, "It's no problem at all…now, my boss briefed me as I was drivin' out here so I can give you all a rundown on what we know," Will stopped to open the file he had brought in with him.

"As Agent Jareau said before," he paused to look at JJ, who was suddenly very interested in the sleeve of her shirt, before talking again, "…this killer killed four women, same night at the same time in four different hotels, we received information that this incident also happed in New Orleans two years ago, but nobody thought anythin' of it, because it never happened again…I will be flying on the Jet with you all, and my team from New Orleans will be meeting us when we land.."

Will stopped and closed the file, sending a small smile to the team. Hotch nodded, "Wheels up in ten." He said before standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as Hotch had left, it was like in elementary school, once the teacher had left the classroom, everyone started talking loudly again. Will was surrounded by the BAU team members, with each one offering to show him the way to the jet. JJ rolled her eyes at the spectacle. It's like he's the new kid in class, she thought, gathering up her papers and walking to the doorway. She was almost at the elevator when she heard someone calling her back. She whipped her head around to see Emily walking after her.

"Hey…," JJ smiled at her friend, "You want me to hold the elevator for you?"

Emily smiled back and nodded, "That'd be great, thanks!".

JJ held her arm out so that the elevator doors wouldn't shut, pulling it away as Emily approached.

"You left pretty quickly there", Emily said, pressing the button once the door had shut, "Didn't wanna stick around and fuss over LaMontagne with the rest of us?"

JJ forced a laugh and shook her head, "I had to ring the Detective working the case in Las Vegas, and I've got all these to read on the Jet", she said, holding up the stack of papers she was carrying in her other hand .

"Lucky you…", Emily remarked, scrolling through her cell phone.

'Mhmm…", JJ replied, hoping this case would end soon.

* * *

><p>The team took their seats on the jet, JJ letting Reid take the window seat and she sat down beside him, opposite from Emily and Rossi. Hotch and Will stood to the side of the seats.<p>

"I hate take-off…," Emily murmured as the jet began to rise into the air, gripping on to the side of her seat tightly. JJ sent her a sympathetic look.

As the Jet reached it ascend, and the pressure lessened from everyone's ears, Garcia appeared on a screen and fed the team more information about the case. JJ felt herself not hearing the last few words that Garcia was saying, as a nauseous feeling rose in her throat. Please no, she begged herself, please don't let me throw up on the Jet, I can't let them all know I'm pregnant.

As the feeling worsened, JJ gripped tightly on to the arm of her seat, turning her knuckles white. Hotch noticing this, frowned.

"JJ, are you alright?," he asked , his voice tinged with worry. Will looked up from his file as soon as he heard Hotch mention JJ's name, to look at her. He saw that her face was as white as a sheet, and her clutching on to the seat gave him the message that she was trying very hard not to make it obvious to the team that she was suffering from morning sickness.

"I'm fine Hotch," JJ answered too quickly and received stares from the other members of her team.

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet real quick…," she said, standing up and walking to the on-Jet toilet. She walked quickly, but not too quickly. She didn't want them talking about her.

JJ had closed the door no more than three seconds when she had to bend over the toilet bowl to throw up. She stayed kneeling on the floor, retching for a few minutes, until she was sure that she was done, and then stood up. She quickly flushed the toilet, turned on the faucet and leaned over to let some of the water wash out her mouth. She straightened up and looked in the mirror, sighing when she saw her reflection.

Her face was very pale, and her eyes had none of the shine that they usually did. She shook her head softly and pinched her cheeks, trying to bring some color back into them. After a few more minutes she opened the door and walked back down to her seat.

They all looked up as she sat down, sending her sympathetic looks and looking back down at their notes. Only Will kept his eyes on her for longer than a minute.

"You okay?," he asked as she fastened her seat belt and leaned back against the back of the chair. She turned to look at him and sent him a half-smile, "I'm fine," she said, aware it wasn't just the two of them there, "Motion sickness…"

At that, Reid looked up from his notes and turned his attention to JJ, "Motion sickness occurs when the inner ear, the eyes, and other areas of the body that detect motion send conflicting messages to the brain. One part of your balance-sensing system, which is your inner ear, vision, and sensory nerves that help you keep your balance, may indicate that your body is moving, while the other parts do not sense motion. For example, now, travelling by air, your inner ear may sense the motion of big waves, but your eyes don't see any movement. This leads to a conflict between the senses and results in motion sickness."

JJ nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you, Spence…"

Reid smiled and turned his attention back to the information that JJ had distributed earlier.

The rest of the flight passed quickly, JJ still was feeling nauseous as the Jet landed, but sipped slowly on a bottle of water that Emily had passed her.

As the team filed off the Jet, JJ stayed behind to collect her stuff and gather herself before going to meet with the Detective in charge of the case.

"JJ..,"

Hearing Will's voice she turned, seeing him stand behind her. Worry was written all over his face, and she felt her heart melt a little. "Will, I'm fine," she said, smiling as though to reinforce her point. "They're gonna be wondering where we are, come on…", she said as she walked past him, her hand reaching out her his momentarily, squeezing his fingers with hers.

"I told Hotch I would make sure you were alright. Is that all I get?," he asked quietly before they reached the exit.

"I'm after throwing up, I don't think you'd wanna kiss me right now…," JJ said, hoisting her bag higher up on her shoulder.

Will quickly reached over and gave her a quick peck on the lips, his hand closing around her waist for a second before dropping back to his sides.

"I love you," he murmured, as they walked down the steps, suddenly separated by half a foot.

JJ saw Hotch walk towards them with the Detective, and she smiled at them, before turning back to Will for a second.

"We love you too." She said softly as Hotch reached them.

"Detective Greene," JJ reached out to shake the Detective's hand, "Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone…"

"Ah yes, Agent Jareau…", the Detective said, shaking her hand, and then turning to Will, who introduced himself.

"Are we ready to head back to the Station?", Hotch directed his question to JJ, who nodded and starting to make her way to one of the SUVs, falling in step with the Las Vegas Detective, Will and Hotch following.

* * *

><p>As they headed back to the station, JJ felt the nauseous feeling start in her stomach again, and she turned to face out the window, closing her eyes. This case was going to be a long one, she could feel it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, I hope you enjoyed the update, and please review! You don't how happy it makes me to read all the wonderful reviews you all leave. Thank you all so very much!**


	12. Chapter 12

The case in Las Vegas was surprisingly un-eventful, and the team began to get the feeling that they would have to wait until Friday before something else would happen. It was a feeling that none of them liked, because it meant that more women would have to die before they could do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Near midnight on Friday evening, JJ leaned against the railings outside the police station that her team was set up in and slowly fanned her face with her hand. Las Vegas was a lot hotter at night time than she had originally thought, considering that it was only early June. The extra amount of people from Will's department added to the heat inside the building, and JJ often had to excuse herself to take a moment outside.<p>

She exhaled slowly, bringing her right hand off her face to hold on to the cool metal railing, and she closed her eyes briefly as the cold metal momentarily cooled her hand. Her left hand was placed on her abdomen, her fingers slowly caressing the life form that was inside, and although she wasn't showing yet, she had months before that started to happen, she wondered whether her team had figured it out yet.

Sure, she hadn't said anything to them about even seeing anyone, and it wasn't like they knew her and Will had stayed in contact since the case in New Orleans, but she was working with some of the greatest minds in the whole world, and every time she felt Emily's eyes boring into her back, her heart quickened a little and her heart started to beat faster. She couldn't let them know yet, she wasn't ready.

JJ was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of nausea and she bent over the railing, her elbows steadying her and she breathed deeply, focusing on the pavement. Not now, not now.

"Agent Jareau...?"

She stood up as she heard Will's voice floating through the air from the door of the police building. She straightened up and took one last deep breath before turning around. Will was standing in the doorway with Hotch beside him. Both men had an expression of worry on their faces, but JJ knew that each had different reasons.

"Hotch?" JJ asked, her voice level as she reached the two men. She directed her eyes to Hotch, feeling Will's eyes burn into the right side of her face.

"There has been another attack, another four women killed, this time, it's the same hotel, which means we're looking at multiple UnSubs," Hotch started as he turned to walk back into the building, not speaking again until the whole team, plus Will was assembled in a conference room in the building,

"JJ – you, Will and Emily will go to the coroner's office to find cause of death, Morgan and Reid will stay here with the New Orleans police, and Rossi and I will go to the hotel to check out the scene," he said, before nodding, and each member left the room in their groups to make their way to an SUV if they were travelling.

"J, front or back?" Emily asked as they reached the automobile.

JJ blinked and tore her mind away from the wondering of who would be given the job of notifying the women's parents, to look at Emily.

"Huh?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Would you like to sit in the back of the SUV, or shotgun? LaMontagne is driving…" Emily said, stepping into pace with JJ as they neared the car.

"I'll take the back, thanks Em," JJ smiled as she opened the back door of the SUV, pausing to look at Emil before climbing in.

"Lucky, lucky me..." Emily raised one of her eyebrows at Will and shot JJ a grin before getting into the vehicle.

JJ rolled her eyes and sat into the car, pausing to buckle her seatbelt, before leaning back in her seat to look out the window at the passing scenery, as Will drove to the coroner's office.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, when they reached the coroner's, Emily had to fill out some paperwork while the coroner brought Will and JJ in to see the bodies. They all seemed to be killed the same way, blunt force trauma to the head, and it looked like their hands and feet had been bound by some kind of rope. Only one of them was different, the coroner told them, twenty-eight year old Michelle Kerris, had been injected with a chemical before her death, that would somehow, if she was to get hit with an object and started to bleed out, her death would happen much quicker than the others. She was also the only one of the victims that had not been sexually assaulted.<p>

"This was probably the only act of compassion that the killer has ever performed," the coroner murmured, stroking Michelle's hair.

"What do ya' mean?," Will asked, looking down at the face of the deceased woman.

"The injection," the coroner explained, "was a complicated injection, full of chemicals that would speed up the death process, and make it a whole less painful for her."

"But why would he do that, just to this one victim?" JJ asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

The coroner looked back down at all four victims for a moment, before looking back up at Will and JJ.

"She was pregnant." he said simply, before turning to cover all the victim's faces with the white sheet that covered the majority of their bodies.

Will felt JJ stiffen beside him, and he felt her arm brush against hers and she raised her hand to her mouth.

"I think I'm going to throw up…," she whispered, quickly turning and walked briskly to the door, opening it, and almost colliding with Emily in the process.

"Whoa! J, are you alright? Moving pretty fast there…" Emily asked, the smile on her face wavering as she noticed JJ's speed.

JJ waved her hand absent-mindedly at Emily, before giving her a short smile.

"I'm fine! Just gotta call from Hotch, saying that he has more information about the case that he wants me to put into a public profile," she said briskly, "I'll meet you two back at the Station."

Emily nodded and watched as JJ walked away, frowning a little as she saw the woman turn left at the end of the corridor, towards the restroom, when the front door was to the right.

Will smiled at Emily as she approached him, "What did you two find out?" she asked, looking at the four, covered bodies that lay beside them.

Will shrugged and turned to face her, "Blunt force trauma to the head, all of 'em, bound by some kinda' rope. This one though," he paused and pointed to the one nearest them, "Was injected with some sort of anaesthetic, and somethin' to speed up her dyin'," he explained, continuing when he saw a hint of confusion of the brunette's face, "she was pregnant."

Emily opened her mouth a little, casting a look towards the door that JJ had just exited through and inhaled, "So the UnSub has shown compassion? That's rare…"

* * *

><p>JJ had barely enough time to close her hotel room door and take off her shoes that evening, before she heard a soft knocking.<p>

"Will," she breathed as she swung the door open, revealing Will standing just outside in the hallway, dressed in pajama bottoms and a white cotton T-shirt. JJ bit into her bottom lip, holding the door open for him to enter the room.

He shut the door behind him with his foot, and pulled JJ towards him, his hands on either side of her waist, and he pressed his lips against hers softly at first, then more urgently, and as he felt her tongue slowly along his, he pulled away and looked at her.

"We said we weren't going to do this if we were on a case, I know…" JJ said, seeing the look in his eyes, and knowing what he was thinking. "I just, I've really been missing you..." she ran her hands up his arms, up his neck, and slowly traced his cheek with her finger.

"I've been right here J...and I want'd to make sure you were okay, after what happened at the coroner's earlier..", he said softly, his hand under her chin, pulling her face closer to his, as he kissed both of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and finally planted one kiss on to her lips. She moaned quietly as their lips met. She had felt so alone this past week, knowing he was standing beside her, in the same building as her even, but not being able to wrap her arms around him anytime she wanted.

"You're sharin' a room with Emily right?", he asked, waiting for JJ's nod to continue on, "She is gonna be back any minute now, I better get movin'",he said softly, his voice clearly giving away the fact that he wanted to stay.

JJ closed her eyes and nodded, pulling him towards her one final time, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, nuzzling her face against his collarbone. She softly placed a kiss there and whispered, "I love you," as she felt the arms he had wrapped around her waist loosen.

"I love you too," he said, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before walking to the door. "Both of you," she heard him say before the door clicked close behind him.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after Will had left the room, JJ was in the ensuite that was joined to her room, when she heard the door open again, and a loud "Hello?", that signalled Emily's arrival back from the station.<p>

"Hey!", JJ smiled as she exited the bathroom, switching off the light. She looked at the brown bag in Emily's arms, and frowned a little. "Em, what is-?", she gestured to the bag.

Emily smiled, and her eyes sparkled. "After you left, Garcia rang us with some new information," she said, placing the bag down on to her bed, "She found out where the UnSub lives, so Hotch and Derek have gone for surveillance so that they can catch this dweeb and lock him up."

Emily finished by crossing her arms, and JJ laughed slightly and shook her head, "I don't think we're allowed call the UnSubs 'dweebs' Emily…". She squeezed the brunette's arm and sat down on her bed, opposite Emily's.

"So…the bag?", JJ asked again, this time pointing directly at the object.

Emily shook her head and laughed, "This is for us! To celebrate…"

"We haven't caught him yet!"

"Yeah, yeah," Emily waved her hand, "We're allowed to have some fun once in a while…"

Emily grabbed the bag by the bottom and tipped the contents on to the bed.

"Whoa!", JJ exclaimed, her eyes widening, "What did'ya do, clean the store completely out of ice cream?"

Emily laughed, opening the packet of plastic spoons that she had bought, throwing one to JJ.

"Something like that…we've got to eat quickly though…I don't think there's a freezer in here.."

JJ stood up and walked to Emily's bed, selected her choice of ice-cream and lay back down on her own bed, looking up at the white ceiling while she un-screw the lid off the tub, and dug her spoon into the ice-cream.

"So…," Emily said, her mouth full.

"So..?", JJ asked questioningly, still gazing at the cracks that were beginning to form in the paint.

"Difficult case eh?"

"Mhmm"

"Must be nice that you get to work with your boyfriend though…"

JJ had chosen the wrong moment to scoop another mouthful of ice-cream into her mouth, and she began to cough, sitting upright to stop the choking. She looked at Emily, her eyes wide.

"Wha..What did you just say? How do you know?"

Emily grinned at her and swirled her spoon around in the tub she was holding.

"I knew I was right…", she chuckled, flipping open her cell phone, "Rossi owes me twenty bucks.."

JJ screwed up her face and set her ice-cream tub down on to the floor. "You guys _bet _on me and Will?"

Emily shook her head, "Just me and Rossi…the others thought I was crazy, but I knew he was a little too quick to volunteer to see whether you were alright that day after everyone had left the jet.."

JJ stood up and made her way to Emily's bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Em, you can't tell the others, _please_, we want to keep this as a secret…I don't want everyone interfering…" JJ pleaded, a pink hue growing on her cheeks.

"But isn't everyone gonna find out in, oh, I don't know, nine months anyways?", she smiled wickedly at JJ, her eyes glinting.

JJ's eyes widened and her hand went up to cover her mouth. "What?"

"You'd think, knowing you work with profilers, you'd try to hide it a bit better…I know I haven't been with the team long, but I've been on a lot of plane rides with you in that short time, and never, have you had", she raised her fingers in to air quotes, "motion sickness…and that thing in the coroner's today, you've never acted like that before either, so I put two and two together". Emily smiled quite proudly at her equation, and looked at JJ.

JJ swallowed and tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes, "Who have you told?", she asked, her voice shaking.

"Nobody, J, what's wrong with people knowing? They're gonna find out soon enough anyway!"

"It's just…it's just..", JJ got off the bed and stood up, her hands flailing as she tried to explain, "I've always felt that, once some things are said out loud, it kind of, I don't really know how to explain, makes them a reality, if that makes sense?", she paused to look at Emily, who nodded, "And then, once things are real, it makes it so easy for things to go wrong, and…I don't deal very well with things going wrong.." JJ stopped and scrunched her eyes closed, trying to keep out the memories of that dark time, remembering. She shuddered.

"You okay?", Emily stood up and threw her arm around JJ's shoulders, giving her a small hug, "You want to talk about something?"

JJ shook her head, "Not yet…if that's alright with you?"

Emily smiled, "Of course, and J? Congratulations", she winked at JJ.

JJ laughed, "Thank you Em, and I will tell the team, when I want to- what are you doing?", she asked as Emily had started to pack her clothes in to her suitcase, and the ice-creams back into their brown bag.

"Oh," Emily said, hoisting her purse on to her shoulder and picking up her bags, "I'm going to see if LaMontagne will switch rooms with me…heard his room has a TV..", she gave JJ another small hug, and left the room. JJ could hear the loud whack of Emily's boot against the wood of Will's door, and she laughed to herself, wondering if Emily would let on to him that she knew.

* * *

><p>Will arrived about twenty minutes later, his suitcase in his hand.<p>

"I think Emily just kicked me outta my room", he said, closing the door behind him, "She told me there was a room rearrangement…guess I pulled the short straw..", he laughed as JJ hit him playfully on the arm.

"Oi!", she laughed, taking his suitcase from his grasp and placing it down on the floor.

"She knows…", she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

"She knows about- ", Will asked, him eyes burning into JJ's.

"Everything, us and the baby", JJ smiled up at him, realising that this was the first time she had ever actually referred to the life form growing inside her as a baby, up till now, it had always just been 'the thing…'. This didn't go un-noticed by Will either, as he pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers softly.

"And you're okay with her knowin'?", he asked, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

JJ nodded, "Yeah, I think I am".

* * *

><p>Two days later, after the BAU had solved the case, and there was still another day before the team were due to fly back home, they were taking full advance of the hot weather that Las Vegas was giving them.<p>

"Another drink, ma'am…", Derek said in a sing-song voice, sliding Emily's cocktail on to the glass table that lay between her and JJ's sun loungers.

Emily leant back to give Derek a dazzling smile, "My hero", she said, reaching over to grab the drink, twisting the straw in between her fingers. "You sure you don't want one JJ?", Derek asked, turning his head to look at her. JJ shook her head and held up the bottle of water that she was keeping under the lounger, "I'm all set, thanks Derek…"

"That new health kick thing you're doing sucks", Derek said, walking past her to get to the pool, "Hope it's worth it, for you to have a sober mini-vacation in Veg-", he was cut off mid-sentence as Reid sneaked up behind him and pushed him into the cool water of the hotel pool.

Emily and JJ laughed as Derek's head emerged from the water, glaring at Reid.

"Boys…", they said together, shaking their heads in unison.

"How can he _do_ that?", JJ asked, nodding her head over at Reid, who sat under the shade of a sun umbrella, fully dressed.

"He's from here, used to it I guess", Emily replied, stretching out her toes.

"I think, if I even had to put a pair of shorts on, I would die from over-heating", JJ said, unscrewing the lid of her water bottle.

Emily laughed and mumbled in agreement. She looked to see whether the rest of the team was far enough away, and lowered her voice, "You know, you're really not showing at all…"

JJ turned her head towards Emily, and then glanced down at her stomach, which had rounded out some, but nobody would be able to notice, if they didn't know she was pregnant. She had been a bit worried about wearing her bikini in front of everyone, but after hearing a million times from Emily that she looked fine, she had caved.

"Not for long", she breathed, quickly running her hand over her stomach, and adjusting her sunglasses, thinking about what it was going to be like once she couldn't see her feet. She cringed inwardly, shaking her head. She was glad she had worn the bikini now, she was enjoying lounging poolside with her friends.

She pulled self-consciously at her bikini top, knowing that her breasts had gotten bigger since the last time she'd worn it. This is just the start, she thought, everything is going to get huge soon…

Emily sat up, interrupting JJ's thoughts, "I want another drink…", she announced, holding up her empty cocktail glass.

"Go get one, I'll be right here", JJ said, pointing towards the bar on the other side of the pool.

"You _sure_?", Emily asked, looking wistfully at the bar.

"Emily! I'm not going to break in the meantime! Go, go, go!"

Emily gave her a long look and smiled, "Alright! I'll be right back!"

JJ laughed at the sight of her best friend practically skipping towards the bar, noticing that Derek had stopped trying to splash Reid the moment that Emily had stood up. She chuckled to herself, knowing that the brunette had made a big impression on the insatiable Derek Morgan. He was standing in the pool, watching as Emily tried to call over the bartender, when something else caught his eye.

"Will!", he called, "Come help me a minute!", he shouted, pointing at Reid.

JJ followed Morgan's gaze, as she saw Will walk out from the hotel to the pool, past the bar, in his swimming trunks. She saw Emily turn round as Will passed, giving him a small smile, and then turning around even more to stare at JJ, her dark hair shaking as she shook her head slightly, mouthing 'Oh my God' . JJ laughed and waved a hand at her friend, seeing her boyfriend walk towards Reid on the sun lounger slowly.

Morgan had gotten out of the pool already, which had gone un-noticed by the youngest member of the BAU. Will had stopped where Reid's feet were, and Morgan stopped by his head. Morgan signalled a 'One, two, three' and then a thumbs up to Will, and they both grabbed Reid and threw him into the pool, jumping in themselves afterwards.

Reid surfaced the water a minute later, spluttering. "That was mean…", he stated.

"Live a little, boy genius..", Morgan laughed at him, splashing Reid's face with a wave of water.

Reid tried to splash Morgan back, but was punished by one of his legs being pulled deeper underwater by Morgan, who had quicker reflexes.

JJ sprung up from her lounger, feeling Will's eyes on her from the pool, and sat at the edge of the water, dangling her legs in, her arms keeping her from falling in.

"That wasn't nice Derek", she said, giving Morgan a fake stern look. He raised his arms and shrugged. JJ laughed and clucked as Morgan hit Reid on the arm, after the young genius had poked his tongue out at him.

"Boys…", JJ laughed, turning her face up to the sun.

"You sure you don't want to come in for a swim?", Will asked her, his arms circling in the water to keep him from sinking.

"No, working on my tan…", she shook her head at him, her eyes travelling from his face, down his body, as far down as she could see without the water clouding her view. He winked quickly at her, and she smiled at him, adjusting her sunglasses again.

Something moving at the corner of her eye made her whip her head around, "Derek Morgan! I swear to _God_, if you try to-", her sentence trailed off as Morgan's hand closed around her ankle, and gently pulled her down off the edge and into the pool. JJ glared at him, her eyes slits.

"What'cha gonna do, Jareau?", Morgan taunted, turning and swimming to the opposite side, away from her grasp.

Reid sent her an apologetic look, as he climbed the ladder to get out and dry off, leaving her and Will alone.

"So much for tannin'", Will chuckled, splashing her gently, and receiving a mouthful of water as JJ splashed him back. He coughed, and shook his head, "What was that for?", he asked her, his arm reaching out under the water, to pull her waist closer to him.

"Being an accessory to me being dragged into the pool", JJ replied, quickly looking around to locate the members of her team. Morgan was in the corner, chatting up one of the hotel waitresses, and Reid had gone back to his room to change clothes. Emily waved at them from her sun lounger, another cocktail in hand. JJ waved back at her before turning back to Will and kissing him gently.

"I've gotta help the BAU with more cases, if this is how they end", Will said softly, twirling a strand of JJ's hair around his fingers, before kissing her back.

"Careful what you wish for…", JJ said, winking, before turning and climbing out of the pool to join Emily back in their tanning spots.

Will laughed as she sat back down, Emily giving him a thumbs up as JJ picked up the small bag she'd brought from her room, looking for the book she was currently reading.

He stood in the pool and just watched JJ for a while, watching each time she turned over a page in her book, feeling his heart swell with love for her. Then she reached down, and stroked her stomach absentmindedly, still engrossed in the story she was reading.

And that's when Will made up his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

"At eleven weeks of pregnancy, your baby is now about the size of a fig", Emily read from the magazine she was holding, lifting her head up to look at JJ, who was busy typing on her computer, "Ha! Hey J, your baby is the size of a fig!", Emily laughed, holding up the page for JJ to see, when she looked up from the screen.

"Emily, can you _please_ put that down now?", JJ pleaded, "If anyone walks in…"

Emily waved her hand at JJ as she continued reading, "If someone walks in, I'll tell them I'm pregnant with Reid's baby," Emily sniggered at her own joke, "How you have kept this from everyone for this long anyway is beyond me, you're still not showing all that much!"

JJ shook her head, and sent the E-Mail she had been typing,

"Loose clothing my dear," she smiled, "That, and good genes I guess? My mom never really showed with me…", she said absentmindedly, stroking a hand over her stomach.

"You're gonna have to tell them soon, you know, so you can stay out of the field when we get assigned to cases", Emily closed the magazine and threw it on to JJ's desk, JJ swiftly pushing it into a drawer.

"You sound exactly like Will, Emily", JJ sighed, "He wanted me to tell Hotch weeks ago."

"Why didn't you then?"

"I told you why in Vegas, in case something goes wrong, I'll tell them after my NT scan next week…", JJ stood up as her phone began to ring, flipping it up quickly, "Jareau.."

Emily leaned back in her chair as she listened to JJ talk. They were getting a new case; she could see it in the Media Liaison's face.

JJ sighed loudly as she pressed the 'End Call' button.

"New case, New Mexico", she announced, picking a file up from her desk, and flicking through it.

"I'll get the team", Emily stood up and walked out of the office, going to look for the rest of the team so JJ could brief them all together.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Is everything alright, are you okay?"<p>

"Will, I'm fine! Just calling to let you know, a new case just came in…New Mexico, we have to leave in half an hour…"

"For how long?"

"Until we catch whoever is killing all these people," JJ placed the cell on her shoulder and bent her head so that she could still hear him as she packed up all her files in to her bag.

"Have you told them yet?"

"Will…"

"JJ, darl'n, you have to tell them soon, I don't want you gettin' hurt out there.."

"I won't! I have to go now Will, I'll call you later, alright?"

"Alright honey, love you..."

"Uh-huh…"

JJ flipped down her phone as Hotch entered her office, his go-bag in his hand.

"All good to go", he asked, turning back towards the door when JJ nodded, "You're going to have to brief on the jet, we don't have very much time to get there," he said as the door closed behind him.

JJ briefed the team on the jet about this serial killer, this one was particularly disturbing. He electrocuted his victims first, and then hung them, breaking their necks. Then, when they were dead, the UnSub carefully carved out the victim's eyeballs.

* * *

><p>The case moved quickly, and one night, after they had been in New Mexico for four days, Garcia rang with news for them. Quickly, she informed them that she had found the man she was convinced was the UnSub, and had his home address for them, luckily it was only a few blocks away.<p>

"Okay, JJ, Emily and I will go to the UnSub's house," Hotch said, surveying he team, "Morgan, Rossi and Reid, I want you in different cars, on different roads near exits near the UnSub's house. We know he was there twenty minutes ago; he can't have gone far, if he's left the neighbourhood at all. Remember, he doesn't know we're on to him."

The house was dark when Hotch, Emily and JJ arrived, they had gotten there so quickly after the call that the police hadn't even arrived yet. The coroner's van was pulling up as the three FBI agents started to walk towards the house.

"Hotch, shouldn't we wait for the police to clear the scene?", Emily asked as she noticed Hotch take his gun out of its holster.

"Police won't be here for another hour, road blocks," Hotch said, moving towards the door, "I'll clear the scene, you two stay here", he straightened his arms and lifted the gun up, the flash light on the top casting light in the dark house.

"We'll help Hotch," JJ said, moving her hand towards her gun.

"JJ…", Emily said, raising her eyes at the younger agent. JJ gave Emily a pointed look, "Don't.."

Hotch had disappeared into the house in this time, and the two women followed him, their guns raised, Emily cautiously stood in front of JJ as they entered the house.

"Downstairs is clear," Hotch said, appearing suddenly in front of them, "I'm going to check out the garden.."

"We'll check upstairs", Emily said, and Hotch nodded before turning away.

"You alright?", Emily asked JJ as they began to climb the stairs, still keeping her eyes trained in front of her, at the light that the flashlight on her gun was casting.

"Emily, I am fine, I wish everyone would just stop worrying…", JJ muttered as they reached the top. "I'll go left, you go right", JJ instructed as she turned to her right, moving into the room there. She heard the sound of Emily's footsteps grow fainter as she moved further away.

The light swam over every object in the room; JJ guessed it was some sort of junk room, where you could put all your stuff away, without climbing up into the attic each time. The room was filled with lots of shelves, many of which housed little intricate ornaments, JJ also noticed one shelf, that had what looked like was medical books, which would explain how the UnSub knew exactly how to perfectly carve out the eyeballs of his victims.

JJ was about to leave the room, hearing Emily's "Clear!", from her side of the house, when the light flew open a wooden door. JJ moved towards it slowly, her gun raised with one hand, as she stretched the other out to grip the handle of the door before pulling it open towards her.

She shone the light into the space behind the door, seeing stacks of newspapers and magazines and she sighed, beginning to close the door again, the word 'Clear' forming in the base of her throat, when she heard a loud rustling coming from the back corner. JJ swung the light around focusing on the source of the rustling, when she noticed something moving. She moved closer into the space, screwing up her forehead, to try and get a better look.

"Hello?" she said loudly enough, she hoped, that Emily would hear and come and help her. But, as she didn't hear Emily's footsteps getting any nearer, or the brunette woman's voice, she guessed that Emily was double-checking the rooms, and probably wouldn't hear her.

"Hello?", JJ repeated, moving towards the source of the rustling slowly, and she tilted her head as her light stopped on a masked figure, dressed all in back, calming sitting in the back corner of the space. JJ opened her mouth to shout something, pointing her gun at the figure, before she heard another noise behind her. She quickly whipped her head around, and she felt a sharp object strike the right side of her head and face.

She gasped in pain, and swung her gun around, her finger pressing down on the trigger to hit her attacker. The noise of the gun caused her to jump, and she heard a groan of pain, and knew that the bullet had shot through some part of the attacker's body. JJ reached out to grab him, but he turned and ran out of her grip, and she started to chase him, before she remembered the other figure, and knowing that Emily or Hotch would have heard the gunshot and would be on their way to catch the attacker, JJ turned back.

She shone her light back over the original figure, ignoring the pounding in her head as she pointed the gun at it, and then reached out and pulled the mask off, sighing out loud, when a dummy fell forward.

The UnSub had obviously dressed a First-Aid dummy as himself, trying to distract her while he got out.

"Son of a bitch..." she muttered as she gripped her gun with one hand, the other clutching the side of the face she had been hit on, wondering what kind of weapon he had used. She felt the warm trickle of blood over her fingers and guessed that it had hit her pretty deep, whatever it was.

Hearing a noise downstairs, she followed the commotion, shining her light down the stairs, on to the sight of Hotch pinning the UnSub against the wall, and JJ's body semi-relaxed.

Hotch was just fastening the handcuff's around the UnSub's wrists when the hallway was filled with flashing blue and red lights.

"Exactly on time," Hotch said, pushing the UnSub out of the front door and towards the waiting cop car.

"JJ!" JJ heard Emily exclaim as she made her way downstairs, putting her gun back into its holster. She turned her head so she could face the other woman, and she saw Emily raise a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my _GOD, _JJ!," Emily rushed forward to take JJ's hand as she reached the last stair.

"Emily, I'm fine, it's just a scratch…I just, I need to sit down somewhere, I don't feel so good.."

Emily nodded and guided JJ to the ambulance, where a paramedic was waiting for her.

JJ needed twelve stitches for the cut, which stretched from two centimetres from her right eye to just above her ear. The paramedic also advised that she got someone to drive her home, as the blow to her head had also caused a Grade Two concussion, meaning she could experience brief memory loss, headaches and confusion, and to take a few days off, as Grade Two can linger for as much as 24 hours, with additional traits lingering for days after.

JJ accepted Emily's invitation to drive her home, once they had reached Quantico in the morning, figuring she was safe to fly, as the paramedic hadn't said that she couldn't. JJ took her cell out of her pocket, to text Will, but the bright light from the screen made her eyes water and squint, and she could feel a headache coming on.

She nodded as Emily pointed to one of the SUV's to drive her back to the hotel, and the two women got into the car, both glad that that case was over.

* * *

><p>JJ exhaled as she felt Will's arms envelope her the second after he stepped into her hallway, pulling her gently towards his chest, slowly, so that she didn't bang her head, even in the slightest way.<p>

"Honey," he breathed, resting his cheek on the top of her head, kissing it softly.

"You don't need to worry Will, I'm fine..", JJ said, breaking away from the embrace. "Do you want a beer? I bought some when I got back yesterday.."

Will nodded, and she moved towards her kitchen, and he walked behind her, trying to sense if she was really okay, or was it a front that she putting on just so she wouldn't burden him.

He watched as she walked to her refrigerator, opening the door and pulling out a bottle of Will's favorite beer, and then she turned to fetch the bottle opener from a drawer near the refrigerator, sensing Will's eyes on her all the time.

He watched as she bent over to open the drawer, her right side facing him. His forehead screwed up slightly as his eyes traced over the thin red line that started on the side of her face and disappeared into her hair, held closed by black stitches that stood out starkly from JJ's pale face. He knew that she must be in pain, not that she'd ever tell him. JJ was the kind of person that would let only a few people in, and it took a long time to get to that place. He knew that she had a rough childhood, and even rougher teenage years, although she had never told him exactly what had happened back then.

Will instinctively stepped forward as he saw JJ stumble a little as she stood up. He rushed forward, stopping when she held up her hand at him. "I'm _fine_! I just stood up too quickly…here..", she handed him his beer, which he took and promptly set down on the counter-top.

"Darl' , I'm bringing you to lie down, come on", he said, his voice a low murmur as he took her hand, and placed his other on her back, guiding her towards her bedroom. As they reached her bed, he gently lay her down, and she turned to lie on her left side, her face staring up at him.

"Stay with me?", she asked, in a tone that Will had never heard her use before. She almost sounded like a child, as she reached up to grab his forearm.

"Of course", he said, placing a kiss on her forehead, stroking his hand over her stomach as he lay behind her, his arms wrapping around her middle.

JJ felt her eyes grow heavy, and they began to shut, and she curled up into a ball, feeling sleep take her.

* * *

><p>She was running. Running fast.<p>

She was running down a long black corridor, past doors that lined each side. She didn't know why she was running, but she knew she was running fast; she could feel air whipping against her hair and the side of her face. As she ran, she noticed a door ahead of her, with a light behind it. She felt herself speed up, but the door just seemed to grow further and further away from her, the light growing dimmer.

She was running on an incline, as if she was running up a mountain, and she felt that the air she was breathing in wasn't filling her lungs, but she couldn't stop. Her legs kept moving even though they were exhausted and had begun to ache.

Just before she thought she was about to collapse, the door appeared in front of her, and her hand seemed to radiate towards the handle, throwing the door open as she ran through.

The hallway was gone.

JJ was now standing in a meadow, filled with long grass and flowers that brushed against her ankles. She looked around, seeing if she was alone, when her eye caught a figure huddled in the grass. She moved towards it slowly, trying to figure out what it was.

The figure was small, she guessed, it was a child. It's shoulders were heaving, as if it had been crying, and had no more tears left and was left with just dry empty sobs. JJ moved up behind the little child, seeing now that it was a little girl, her blonde hair brushing against the top of her shoulders, and her pink sundress fanned out around her body.

JJ reached out to touch the child's shoulder, and the child swivelled around, to face JJ. It's face was red, and screwed up, tear tracks ran down it's face. Fresh tears started to fall from it's blue eyes when it caught sight of JJ, standing behind it, confused.

"Are you okay?", JJ asked, concerned, taking her hand away from the child's shoulder, as she stood up. JJ guessed the child must have been about five or six, judging from her height.

"I'm so sorry", came the child's voice, breaking up as the she sobbed.

"What's wrong?", JJ asked, her voice sounding in a higher pitch out loud than it had been in her head.

"I'm so sorry", the child replied, "I didn't want to, I'm so sorry..".

JJ looked at the child, her eyes widening as she stepped forward towards the little girl, "What do you mean?"

The little girl just shook her head and stepped towards JJ, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist, hugging her tight, before she let go and ran away, ignoring JJ's calls.

JJ suddenly felt herself being pulled back, and she screamed as she was jerked backwards, back towards the door that she had entered the meadow through.

"No!", she shrieked as she was pulled back through the door and down the hallway and she started to feel weary as she was dragged backwards, her vision darkening and her arms searching through the air for something to hold on to.

She cried out as she felt her back slap against something hard and everything went black.

* * *

><p>JJ sat up in bed suddenly, her head pounding. She raised her hands to massage her temples, wincing slightly as her fingers brushed over the stitches that had not yet healed.<p>

She turned sideways and stood up out of the bed, bending slightly as she felt pain engulf her body. She had to get to the kitchen, she thought, as her hand gripped every object she came across to assist her balance. There was some aspirin in the kitchen, only a few more steps.

Her feet were sweaty, and they stuck to the cool tiled floor of the hallway as she dragged herself down, stopping every once in a while to breathe for a second, pain shooting from her abdomen up to her head.

She gasped as she doubled over, her hand leaving the top of the hall dresser, to press down on her side to try and stop the discomfort.

She reached the kitchen and opened the cupboard with the aspirin in it, her hands knocking all the other contents out of the way as she reached for her medicine container.

"JJ?", she heard Will's voice travel from the bedroom.

She groaned as the twinging travelled through her again, her hands shaking as she popped the pills out of the wrapper. She threw them in to her mouth and swallowed them dry, not taking the time to get a glass of water.

The room started spinning and clutched on to the counter-top with both hands, her chest falling down to her knees as she cried out again.

Will ran in to the kitchen, stopping as she knelt down beside JJ, his arms on hers as she tried to speak to her.

"J? Can you hear me?"

His voice sounded as if she was underwater as it floated round her head, the pain radiating from her body numbing all of her senses.

Will began to panic as he saw his girlfriend fall from her knees on to her back on to the kitchen floor. He tried to shake her but she limply batted him away, her face contorted in pain, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. He stood up and ran to the phone that sat beside the toaster. He dialled 911 quickly.

"Please, come quick, my girlfriend..", his voice trailed off as JJ groaned again, her hands clutching at her sides, writhing on the floor.

"..my girlfriend, she's in a lot of pain…I don't know what's wrong with her…yes…she's lyin' on the kitchen floor…_please_.."

He gave them JJ's address quickly, and he resumed his place beside her on the floor, grabbing a damp cloth from beside the sink. He pulled her into his lap on the floor, gently pressed the cloth over her forehead, and she exhaled a little as the cool material touched against her skin, before pain shot through her again and she screamed, her hands reaching for Will and seizing his left hand between the two of hers, squeezing it hard.

"Will…", she whispered, seeing black spots take the place of Will. She heard his voice again, swimming through the fog that was her head. She felt her hand go weak around his hand, and felt her body go weak, as red spots joined the black ones.

She groaned again as red blinded her, her breathing quickened, and her whole body went limp in his arms as her vision blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>That clock must be broken, Will thought. It seemed as though, for every hour, the minute hand moved only once. Or maybe it was imagination, time passed slowly.<p>

He checked his watch again, and it showed him that he had only been sitting in that cold, plastic chair in the hospital waiting area for nearly fifty minutes. They must be almost done; he thought to himself, they had told him forty-five minutes, to an hour.

They had rushed JJ away on a stretcher as soon as they had arrived at the hospital, JJ already knocked out from the sedative in the IV they had hooked her up to in the ambulance to calm her down. Mutterings of 'endotracheal tube', frightened Will, as he didn't know what that was, and how that would help JJ.

Will's thoughts were dispersed when he noticed the surgeon he had noticed when JJ was rolled in; wearing scrubs make his way towards where Will was seated. Will immediately jumped up,

"Mr LaMontagne?"

Will nodded, taking a step towards the man,

"I'm Richard Greene, I was the one operating on your girlfriend..."

"What's wrong with her?", Will asked, his voice shaking as he struggled to string a sentence together.

"Jennifer", the surgeon started, "was suffering from a very severe case of appendicitis, where the appendix had actually burst, which caused an infection and we had to perform an emergency surgery to remove the appendix and surrounding tissues."

Will nodded, wringing his hands together, "Is she alright?"

The surgeon studied Will's face, and it seemed to the detective that it took half a lifetime before the man spoke again,

"She's fine, she's just coming around after the anaesthetic, and she'll be a bit groggy, but you can see her, this way"

Will followed the surgeon down a corridor, turning right, then left, and then right again before stopping in front of a large wooden door, and the surgeon nodded towards it, giving Will a small sympathetic smile, before turning and walking back the way they had just came. Will frowned at the man's back, feeling as if there was something they weren't telling him.

He pushed open the doors and walked into the room, seeing JJ's bed in the corner. From where he was standing, he could only see the top of her blonde head, and he almost ran to her bedside.

"Darl", he started, stopping when he caught sight of her face.

She was half-sitting up in the bed, the white sheets pulled up to her chest. And although she was just coming around after the anaesthetic and was supposed to be still out of it, her face told another story. Instead of her eyes being glazed, and a blank expression on her face, as he had thought, JJ's face shocked Will.

Her cheeks were a very strong pink, and tears fell from her eyes quickly, leaving her short of breath, and every time she gulped for air, she would wince and move a hand to the side of her abdomen that they had just stitched up.

"JJ?", Will said quietly, kneeling down on the floor, taking her hand in his, "What's wrong honey?"  
>JJ turned her head to face him sharply, as if she hadn't realized until now that he was even in the room,<p>

It took her a moment to respond, and when she did, she whispered, so low that he thought that he might have been imagining it, "I don't feel good. I think something's wrong…"

Will felt the room spinning, and he had to clutch on to the metal railing on the headboard of the bed. His eyes started to blur, seeing only the blonde of JJ's hair in front of him. He felt her hand close around his wrist and shake it gently, hearing her voice rise slightly as it swam around his head.

Slowly, he shook his hand, JJ coming back into focus, her eyes flashing with concern for him, her red-rimmed eyes widening as he seemed to lose his balance, his knuckles growing whiter as he clutched on to the bed tighter.

"Will...", JJ's voice cut through his mind, pulling him back into reality, "Will...", she said again, squeezing his wrist. He looked up at her and followed the direction of her eyes, to where Dr Greene was standing in the doorway.

"Miss Jareau," he said, looking at some papers that he was holding, "You're awake..."

JJ nodded as the surgeon made his way over to her bed, "What happened?", she asked sharply, her voice slightly shaking at the last word.

"Miss Jareau, you were suffering from appendicitis, which is the inflammation of the appendix, and you had it quite severe. My guess is, your body was sending you signs that you had appendicitis, for example, nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, which you may have contributed to something else, and ignoring the signs can cause the appendix to burst, which then causes infection and if not treated then, sometimes death," he paused for a moment, seeing JJ raise a hand to her mouth.

Will squeezed her hand gently, nodding for the surgeon to carry on.

"The cause of appendicitis relates to blockage of the inside of the appendix, known as the lumen. The blockage leads to increased pressure, impaired blood flow, and inflammation. In your case, Ms Jareau, a bacterial infection in your digestive tract led to swelling of your lymph nodes, which squeeze the appendix and cause obstruction. This swelling of lymph nodes is known as lymphoid hyperplasia. We still have to run some more tests on you, to determine the cause of the bacterial infection…", he stopped for a moment to read the notes that he was holding,

"The procedure that was carried out on you is known as traditional, or open, appendectomy procedure, where an incision two to three inches long is made in the right lower abdomen several inches above the hip bone. The incision opens both the skin and divides the abdominal muscle tissue, allowing us to see the appendix and pull it closer to the surface for better access. Once the appendix is identified, it is cut away from the surrounding tissue, including the intestine, and infected tissue is removed. The incision is then closed by first sewing the layers of muscle together, then closing the skin with stitches or staples."

JJ nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, before closing it. Dr Greene, noticing this turned his attention toward her.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"What about the baby?", JJ's voice rang around the room, bouncing off the smooth, white walls.

"Baby?", Greene repeated, looking over his notes, "There's nothing here about a baby, Miss Jareau..."

JJ scrunched up her face and pushed her hair out of her face, "I'm twelve weeks pregnant…"

Wrinkles appeared on Dr Greene's forehead as he flipped pages frantically, before shaking his head. "There is no note of this, I'll have to get someone in to give you an ultrasound in the morning...", he muttered, turning and leaving the room.

JJ turned to face Will, trying to sit up quickly, but the pain was excruciating when she tried to move, so she winced and remained lying down. Her face was full of fear, and Will could see that she was trying very hard not to burst into tears.

"What did he mean?", she asked quietly, her hands clinging on to his, and he could feel her fingernails digging into his hand. "Will…what did he mean when he said…when he said…"

Will sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling her towards him gently, as to not hit off her bandaged side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she buried her head into the side of his neck, and he felt her silent sobs shake the bed. He stroked her hair softly,

"Hush, hush, honey", he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head, "It's a mistake, it's just all a mistake..."

JJ gulped for air, her throat making a strangled noise, as she tried to calm herself, tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at Will through her soaked eyelashes, her eyes trying to look into his, to figure out what he was thinking, but all she could see was her reflection looking back at her.

* * *

><p>JJ closed her eyes as she felt the cold gel on her stomach, and then opened them as she felt the wand roll over her abdomen, her eyes focusing on the screen that was set up beside her. She could feel the warmth of Will's hand cover hers, but she couldn't get herself to tear her eyes away from the screen.<p>

An image of her womb appeared on the screen, and her eyes searched for the little flashing image, that would reassure her that her baby's heart was still beating, that she still had something to hang on to. The technician moved the wand around on JJ's stomach, avoiding the side where her bandages were.

Suddenly, the technician stopped, removing the wand and stood up. With a 'I'll be right back' , she left the room, and JJ and Will could hear the sound of her shoes squeak on the polished floor as she moved away from the room.

Will felt JJ's body start to shake again, as he saw tears spill over her eyes again, falling quickly down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when the arrival of another doctor, the technician behind him.

The doctor picked up the wand where the technician had left it, and moved it over the area again. Looking at the screen, he frowned, and stood up.

"Ms Jareau, Sir…", he said, addressing the couple.

"I am very sorry…it seems as though your baby has no heartbeat...".

A small squeak came from JJ's throat, and Will squeezed her hand rightly, to stop himself from turning into a wailing wreck.

The doctor carried on, pointing at the screen,

"The sac is still there, Ma'am," he said, pointing at the small sac that sat in JJ's womb, forlorn.

"The foetus is there, and by my estimates, by growth, the heart stopped around the eleven week mark…"

JJ gasped, "My baby...", she rasped, "my baby, has been…been…for a week?"

The doctor nodded and consulted his notes, "You will have to be scheduled for a D&C…"

"I want it today…", the urgency in JJ's voice shocked Will, and the doctor looked up sharply,

"Ma'am, I don't recommend that you have one today", he started, "One can be arranged to tomorrow, to give you some time for the news to sink in..."

He was cut off as JJ's voice sounded, "I said, I want it today…"

Will squeezed her hand softly, "Hon, if the doctor said it ain't recommended…I think you should-"

"Do _not_ tell me what you think I should do Will," JJ shrieked at him, blinking furiously to see through her tears.

"If you want it today Miss," the doctor said calmly, obviously used to the sudden outbursts, "I can do it, but as long as it is noted that I have suggested against this.."

"Noted...", JJ said, her voice shaking.

* * *

><p>Will walked slowly into JJ's hospital room, pushing the door open quietly, so as not to wake her, if she had managed to sleep. The doctor had advised her to stay another night, to recover fully from her surgery.<p>

As Will rounded by the end of her bed, he saw her eyes open slowly, and he moved to the head of the bed, quickly taking her left hand.

"How are you feelin'?" , he asked softly, moving away a strand of her hair that had fallen into her eyes.

She turned to look at him, and he could tell that she had either cried herself to sleep, or had been crying while she was asleep, judging from the tracks down her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes at him,

"How do you _think_ I feel?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, and wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned into him, her head resting on his chest.

"Sssh," he said softly, rocking her gently so as not to aggravate the side where she'd had her appendix removed. She began to protest, and push him away but it only made him hold her tighter. After a while, he felt her dissolve into tears again, her whole shuddering as she sobbed silently, an action that scared Will more than he could say. It was the silent cries, the silent screams, which said more than any other noise JJ could have made did.

He pulled her tighter to him and rested his head on the top of hers, and the scent of her shampoo filled his nose. He struggled to blink back tears, and felt one slowly trickle down his cheek, quickly reaching up to wipe it away before she saw. He had to be strong for her.

JJ carried on crying, her heaving the only sound that filled the room, and Will tried his best to comfort her, softly whispering 'I love you' into her hair, smoothing her hair as her hands gripped at his shirt, balling the material in her fists. He turned so that her head was pressed against his chest, and slowly, the heaving of her shoulders slowed, the silent sobs turning into soft, audible ones as she gasped urgently for air.

Will wrapped his other arm around her other side, and she let go of his shirt, sliding her arms around his neck, pressing the side of her face against it. Will could feel her damp face, and he pushed her back, holding her face in his hands as he wiped away her tears. She avoided his eyes as his fingers brushed against her cheeks.

She sniffed and wiped her own hand across her face and back into her hair, taking a few big breaths.

Will looked down at his girlfriend, and he could feel a sharp pain in his chest, that he knew was his heart slowly braking, as he saw her sitting there, looking so lonely. Her hair was falling around her shoulders, and kept falling into her face, so she had to keep pushing it away. Her face, and her eyelids had grown puffy from all the crying, and she was blinking furiously to try to stop the burning of her eyelids.

"I want to sleep now...", she gasped, her voice quiet as it broke the silence that had settled in the room while the two of them had sat there, her breathing deeply as he stoked her hair, his fingers catching every now and again on the stitches on the side of her head.

He nodded and stood up, "I'll sit over here then," he said, pointing at a small armchair to the left of the bed, stopping when he saw her shake her head.

"No, I want you to leave…go home Will…"

"JJ, I'm not going to drive all the way back to your apartment and then come back later..."

"I meant, your home…New Orleans…"

He stared at her, feeling his jaw drop slightly, "What?"

She lifted her head to look at him straight in the eyes, "I don't want you here anymore…go back to Louisiana…"

And with that, she slipped down in the bed and turned on to her un-bandaged side, pulling the sheets up around her neck, before closing her eyes.

Will stood there watching her for a few minutes, trying to process everything. He checked the time on his watch; it had been almost twenty-four hours since they had originally arrived at the hospital. He thought back to that evening when he had arrived at her house, after her attack from the UnSub, and he felt anger begin to bubble inside of him. If that bastard was the reason all of this had happened to her, he thought.

JJ coughed softly, and then groaned with pain, as she wasn't supposed to cough, as pulled at the stitches in her side. It brought Will's thoughts back into reality, as he remembered that she had asked him to leave.

He knew why she had told him to go back to New Orleans. JJ, he had come to realize, was someone that wanted to deal with any situation inwardly, and didn't want to be a nuisance to anyone else. He knew that she didn't handle bad situations well, as she had told him one evening, curled up on his sofa. She had said that when she was a teenager, she had gone off the rails a little, after something had happened and he knew that what she had said, when she asked him to leave, she hadn't meant. She just wanted a little time, to move on in her own way.

Will decided that he would wait until the morning, to see whether she had changed her mind. He silently lifted the armchair and moved it to the far corner of the room, so he wasn't seated so close to her, but he could still see her.

He settled in the chair once he had found the right spot, and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept at all the night before, and he was surprised once he found his eyelids begin to grow heavy and droop. He leaned back into the chair and sighed, inviting sleep in.


	15. Chapter 15

The apartment was dark when Will pushed open the front door, carefully carrying two white plastic grocery bags. He made his way silently to the kitchen, not stopping to turn on the light switches.

He set down the bags and stood in the noiseless kitchen, nothing cluttering the worktops. A small beam of light from the moon shone through the window beside the refrigerator, casting a shadow around the room.

Will stood soundly in the same spot for a few minutes, breathing in and out, taking this moment to calm his head of all the conflicting emotions it had been filled with for the past days.

Once he had collected himself, he turned back to the bags and began to pull out the contents. Swiftly, he made his way around the kitchen, putting away the food into the respective cupboards, trying to make as little noise as possible. He was just closing the last cupboard, when he heard a noise behind him. He stopped, but didn't turn around just yet, resting his hands on the worktop.

"I told you to go home...",

Her voice cut through the silent room, sending a chill down Will's spine. He spun around slowly to face JJ, who was standing in the door way of the room, the moonlight illuminating half of her face.

"An' I told you I was stayin' here, until you're feelin' better…", he said softly, diverting his eyes, to look at the patterns on the tiled floor.

He heard JJ sniff, and shift her weight on to her right side, leaning against the door frame,

"You think you know what's best for me?", the pitch in her voice rose slightly, and when he looked up, he saw that her hands were also gripping the door frame tightly, as if to keep herself from falling.

"That's not what I'm sayin'-.."

"Yes it is", she snapped, "It's exactly what you're saying Will, and here's what I'm saying; I do not need you here. I can take care of myself, without you treating me like an invalid or something. I'm _fine_."

"If you're so _fine_, J, how come today is one of the first days in the two weeks you've been home, that you've gotten yourself outta that bed..", he gestured in the direction of her bedroom. "When was the last time you ate somethin'?"

JJ gave a small laugh, but it wasn't the laugh that Will was used to, it was one that she had been using a lot lately, it was a cold laugh, a shrill noise that cut Will right to his core.

"What does that matter?", she asked, her voice breaking, "What does _anything_ matter? If I want to eat, I will eat. You buying food every single goddamn day doesn't make me magically hungry…"

"JJ…", he whispered, moving closer to her, trying to grab her arms, but she pulled them away before he reached her,

"Just _leave_ me alone," she said through gritted teeth, "Just leave, full stop."

And with that, she turned away from him and walked back to her bedroom, making sure to slam the door when she closed it, hoping Will would finally get the message and hop back on a plane back to New Orleans.

* * *

><p>Will flinched slightly as he heard the door bang, and he stood rooted to the spot for a minute, before grabbing his car keys from his pocket. If she wanted him to leave so badly, that's exactly what he'd do.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ waited until she heard the sound of Will's car starting up, until she slid down the wall of her bedroom, on to the floor. She sat with her back to the wall; her knees propped up in front of her as she crossed her arms and gently rocked back and forth. She could feel the tears start pricking her eyes again, and once she couldn't hear the car's tyres on the ground outside anymore, she let a sob slip out, silent at first, and then gradually growing in volume.<p>

As she sobbed harder, it became more difficult for her to breathe, causing her to gulp air in too quickly, leaving her with a nauseous feeling. She felt her eyelids swell; she could feel the stinging every time she closed them, but that didn't stop her.

JJ's whole body shook as she heaved, the noise of her sobs echoing around the room. She could feel all of her energy slowly slipping out of her body, as it had every day since it had happened, no wonder she spent most of her time sleeping. Not that she cared; you couldn't hurt when you were asleep.

The pain seeped into her dreams though, causing her to wake up shaking and screaming, in a cold sweat, her cheeks soaked from her own tears. She'd reach out for Will, only to remember that he didn't sleep there anymore.

He hadn't slept in the same bed as her since she had left the hospital, although not for lack of trying. He had tried to be there, tried to comfort her when she cried, but she pushed him away then, as she was doing now.

She couldn't bear to be near him so much, every second she spent looking at him, into his eyes, felt as if another knife was painfully slicing through her soul. She sobbed harder as she thought of Will, knowing she was driving him away, but she couldn't conjure up any feelings of guilt she had for doing so.

He was so over-bearing, trying to force her to eat, begging her to call her Mom, her friends, anyone that could help her if she wasn't going to talk to him. JJ hated that. Did he see what she was going through, did he even care? Didn't he get that she just wanted to be left alone, that every time she looked at him, her heart ached because it reminded her of what they used to have.

Every time she felt his eyes connect with hers, feeling him look right into her soul, she fell apart. She was screaming inside for him to do something, to shout or kick things, anything to show how he was feeling inside. But he had just put up a wall, as if he showed that he had feelings too would crush her even more.

And she hated being the one that was so openly emotional about this situation. She had spent the last week in her room, crying, sobbing, and screaming…she'd even broken her lamp. She hadn't even cared when she had walked to the kitchen and fetched a drinking glass so she could get some water, and dropped in all over the floor. She had felt the glass shards lodge themselves in her feet, feeling the stinging slightly, grateful that finally she could feel something at all, rather than nothing.

That's what she hated the most. Sometimes, she felt angry, but most of the time, she just felt numb. She felt as if the whole house could go up in flames and burn her alive, but she wouldn't be able to feel anything as the flames licked around her skin. She felt so empty, and cold, that the only time she could actually feel anything was when Will was around, and then, all she felt was anger.

Anger and resentment. How could he go to the store and buy groceries as if nothing had ever happened? As if he hadn't just lost his child…

Oh God, how she hated that term.

_"I'm so sorry Ms Jareau; you lost your baby…"_

Lost it. Like it was some inanimate object that she could just lose, and then find again. People lose their car keys, people can lose their paperwork. People don't lose babies.

Or that's how JJ felt anyway. Her baby wasn't lost, it was taken from her, by the higher power she called God. And right now, she hated him. Frankly, she hated everyone, and she didn't care. She hated how everyone could just carry on with their everyday tasks, as if nothing had ever happened in the first place.

She hadn't been back to work yet. She had rung Hotch and told him that there had been a death in her family, and she was flying to Pennsylvania to be with them and she would be back in a couple of weeks. Only Emily knew the truth, and JJ had made her promise to not to come over. She didn't want to see anyone right now.

She didn't even like seeing herself. She avoided mirrors in her apartment, not wanting to see the wreck she had become. She had to force herself to shower every two days, afterwards pulling her damp hair back into a pile on the top of her head, pulling on a new pair of sweatpants and the blue and white check shirt she had stolen from Will the first time she was in New Orleans. She wore that shirt religiously now, even long after the scent of him that faded from the garment. It made her feel safe, and that's what she needed.

JJ sniffed aggressively, trying to control her breaths so that she wouldn't start heaving again. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the front door open and close, wiping her eyes furiously as she heard the clang of Will's car keys hitting against the marble worktop in her kitchen. So, he was back.

Usually, when he arrived at her apartment, he stayed the night in some other room; he was always there when she woke up. JJ knew he hadn't left the state yet, and she didn't know what he had told his boss, but it looked like he wasn't leaving anytime soon either.

She tried to regain a normal breathing rate, her eyes still stinging so badly that she could hardly open them, waiting for the soft hum of the television, or the radio, but nothing came.

She shook her head as she heard his footsteps come nearer, and she only realised that she was holding her breath once she felt her lungs scream for air.

Then came the knock on the door that she was sitting beside.

"JJ?", his voice floated through the wood, and she heard him knock a second time.

"Go away…", she croaked, sniffing loudly, trying to get to her feet.

"No, I'm tired of you pushin' me away…", there was a soft thud as he rested the palm of his hand against the wood of the door.

"If you're so tired, why don't you just leave…", JJ responded coldly, even though everything inside her was shrieking for her to just open the door and fall into his arms, but she couldn't do that, she still had a whole wall of resentment towards him to break down.

There was a moment's pause before he replied, "I told ya', I'm not leavin' you-.."

With that, she reached out and swung the door open to glare at him.

"I don't know why you just don't go, it isn't like you're helping with anything here…", her voice rose slightly as she felt anger begin to seep into her veins, flowing over the ice that had recently formed there.

"I'm tryin' JJ, but you're makin' it so damn difficult…", his voice rose to match hers, and he always kept his eyes firmly on her face, always waiting for a reaction.

"_I'm _the one making it difficult?", she almost screamed at him, "…You're the one who just is always here! This is _my _apartment, and I've asked you to leave Will, so why don't you just GO?"

His hand slammed against her door frame, " God _damn_ it Jennifer, don't you get that I wanna' make it right again? That I wanna' make it better..?"

Then she laughed, that laugh that he'd grown to hate, and she knew how angry it made him.

"You think you can fix this?", she shrieked, tears glistening in her eyes once more, threating to over-spill.

He took a step away from her, and she could see red rising in his cheeks.

" I'm TRYIN', which is more than I can say for you…", he pointed angrily behind her into the room, "Cooped up in there all day every day…I'm tryin' to get us back to where we were!"

"Where we were…", JJ whispered under her breath, before turning all her attention to him, his voice calm, before rising back into hysteria, "Alright Will…", she held up her hands, "We can go back to where we were before, no problem, you want to fix this?…then just get me my _fucking_ baby back…".

And with that, she slammed the door in his face, sobbing sharply as he heard the crack of wood as his fist hit the wall.

* * *

><p>The impact of the wall split the skin on his knuckles, sending a sharp pain up through his arm. He swore under his breath, shaking his hand.<p>

That woman, he thought, as he walked to the kitchen to run his hand under cold water, what did she want from him? He knew that she was hurting, that was obvious, but he knew that she thought he didn't care about their situation, that he didn't care their baby was gone.

All he was trying to do was take care of her, he loved her for God's sake. He knew tomorrow would be Hell when he tried to get her to eat something. Every time he had tried before, had resulted in her staring at him with a completely blank expression on her face, and then returning to her room, where she didn't think she could hear her cries.

That's what tore him up inside the most; that she was hurting so painfully bad that she had to cry most of her waking hours, just to cry herself back to sleep. He felt physically torn apart at the fact that she didn't go to him, that she thought he wasn't going through the exact same thing.

Sure, it always hits the woman the hardest, he thought, they're the ones that had to feel the small life form growing inside of him, but he just wanted to be there for her, and show her how much he cared.

He swore again as the icy water ran over his hand, seeping into the cut. As he walked to the cupboard where JJ kept her First Aid kit, he saw her door open slightly, and saw her eyes look out, a strand of her hair falling over them.

For the first time in two weeks, he saw something through the tears in her eyes that wasn't anger or hate, it was concern. His eyes sought hers, and they looked at each other for a millisecond, before he heard a sharp intake of breath, and the door slammed shut again.


	16. Chapter 16

Another knock at the bedroom door.

JJ lifted her face from her pillow a fraction and groaned softly as the door handle turned, and it began to open.

"Will, don't make me shoot you, why can't you get the message-"

She stopped as she saw that it wasn't Will who had stepped into her room uninvited.

"Em..," JJ said sharply, sitting up on her bed.

Emily sent her a nervous smile and gestured with her head towards the door,

"Uh, Will…he called me. He told me about…well…", she trailed off as she edged closer to JJ, unable to read the blonde's face.

"_Son of a bitch_…", JJ muttered under her breath softly, although not softly enough for Emily not to hear.

"Hey…", she said, sitting down opposite JJ, "He wanted to make sure you're okay, he said you've been shutting him out?"

Emily raised the pitch in her voice at the end of her sentence, asking a question.

JJ sniffed and nodded,

"I guess I have…", she said, her voice quiet, "I just feel like he- you're not going to go and tell him what I say are you?"

Emily shook her head, "I'm not here to psycho-analyse you JJ, I'm your friend..."

JJ nodded slowly and crossed her legs, creating a barrier between herself and the brunette.

"Oh Em…", she sighed and leaned back, resting her head on the bed's headboard.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Every morning that I wake up, and I think, hey, I'm going to do something today, like- I don't know, go pay the bills, or go grocery shopping, and I go to get out bed…and I can't…I just can't psychically bring myself to do it, and then this feeling…this feeling comes and hits me and I can't…I can't…", JJ's voice quivered slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek, and she felt Emily's hand squeeze her knee.

"Sorry…," she sniffed, "Um…yeah, this feeling, it makes me feel so _stupid_ Em, I feel like I don't have the right to do all these 'everyday things', like I can't be trusted to do them", she sniffed again, louder, "I couldn't be trusted to look after my baby…I couldn't be trusted to keep it safe, I mean, that's what a mother is supposed to do, right? Look after her children? And all I had to was take care of this little….of this little person that was growing inside me, and I can't even do _that_", she heaved heavily as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and fell in a pool on the bed.

Emily reached over and wrapped an arm around JJ's neck, pulling her closer. JJ buried her head on Emily's shoulder and sobbed.

"And Will…", she whispered through her tears, pulling away from Emily, "I think Will thinks I hate him…but it's just so _hard_ Emily…every time he's here, I act like such a _bitch_ to him, and it's only because I just have all these mixed feelings about him, they all kinda, I don't know…join together and form anger? Does that even make any sense?", she wiped at her eyes.

"Do you know, I haven't even looked at him properly since it happened? I can't…when I even glance at him, it gets me thinking about the baby, and whether it would have looked like him, and whether it had been a boy or a girl, and that gets me thinking about how Will would have been as a dad, and then I feel so _guilty_ Emily, because he's not going to be a father now, and I took that away from him and…and.."

She stopped when she felt Emily's hand squeeze hers,

"JJ, you have got to stop feeling so guilty, it wasn't your fault about what happened, life _sucks_, and it's heart-breaking, but J, these things happen, it's just the will of God…"

JJ snorted, "You really think this is up to _God_? You think God would take away innocent people's babies, when they have done _nothing_ wrong?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't mean it like that, it's just, maybe your baby wasn't meant to be on Earth at this moment in time, you know…"

JJ wiped under her eyes with the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing, one of Will's she had found in the laundry hamper.

"I know you're right Em…it's just so goddamn difficult…but thank you for coming over…even though I told him not to tell anyone…does the whole team know?"

Emily pressed her lips together in a thin line and nodded her head slightly, JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to shoot him…"

"He was only trying to help…everyone is thinking of you, Hotch said you can take as much time as you need, off…"

JJ nodded, she had so many questions to ask Emily about work, but she guessed she could save it for another day. Emily gave her a weak smile, and glanced down at her watch,

"Um, J? I don't want to be rude, but…"

JJ waved her hand, "Don't be stupid, if you have to go, go,"

"Are you gonna be okay?", Emily asked nervously as she made her way to the door.

JJ nodded, "I'll be fine", she re-assured Emily, "And Em?",

The brunette turned around,"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After Emily left, JJ made the decision to try and get herself back together, and hopefully, one day soon, get back to work and be able to do her job properly again, and not be a weeping mess. She made a plan that, every day, she was going to do one more thing that she used to do before the tragedy had happened, and get herself back on track.<p>

So, she leaned over to her iPod speakers, and pressed play, and soon the room was filled with the hum of music. JJ felt a small smile stretch her lips as she recognised Shania Twain's, 'That Don't Impress Me Much' begin to play, it was her favorite song, and she couldn't count the amount of times her, Emily and Garcia had jumped about JJ's kitchen, singing along, making up dance moves. The song reminded her of the good times.

Reminded her of one time, in particular, when the three women had gone out to a club and requested this song specially, and had shown the entire club their drunken interpretative dance version of the song.

As soon, as the song ended, she reached over and pressed the replay button, and the song started again.

* * *

><p>Will stuck his key in the door, deep in thought about the text Emily had sent him half an hour ago. She had said that her and JJ had had a long talk, and she was grateful that he had told her about everything. He wondered how badly JJ would injure him for telling her colleagues about the miscarriage, she was such a private person.<p>

The thoughts were firmly knocked out of his head once he entered the apartment, he could hear music, being blared from JJ's room. It was that god-awful song, the one about that picky woman. That song had been JJ's ringtone for ages before he had begged her to change it, he knew it was one of her favorites.

"JJ?", he shouted, hoping to be heard over the music. No answer.

He made his way to her door and knocked on it, calling her name again. No answer.

He pushed open her door slowly, looking in. He saw her lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, singing along with the song.

He didn't know how long he stood at the door for, the song began at the start automatically once it had ended, and it played a _lot_ of times.

Just when he was about to turn around and close the door behind him, at the break of one of the verses, he heard a quiet chuckle come from JJ that rooted him to the spot. She had laughed. It had been a very small, quiet laugh, but she had laughed.

It was the first time she had laughed in weeks. The first time she had laughed since _it_ had happened.

* * *

><p>There was water. So much water.<p>

And he was trying to swim, but the current was too strong. She could see him growing tired, and after a while, he stopped paddling and began to allow the current to drag him under.

"NO!", she screamed at him, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"You can't just give up! Do something!"

But he either couldn't hear her, or was choosing not to listen. His body was pulled deeper and deeper until she couldn't see it anymore. She began clawing at the water, only to feel it swirl around her body, tighter and tighter. She felt it pulling her down too, and opened her mouth and screamed before she was completely engulfed.

"Will!"

* * *

><p>JJ sat bold up-right in bed, gasping frantically. Her face was soaked with her own tears.<p>

She gently pushed away her blanket and swung her legs around and off the bed, shivering as her bare feet touched the freezing wood of the floor.

She swiftly made her way to the door and opened it quietly, stepping out into the hallway, walking to the living room.

The room was in almost darkness, the light shining from the hall casting a shadow over everything.

JJ made her way to the sofa, which had been pulled out to the size of a double bed, where Will had been sleeping since she had got back from the hospital. She could make out his face, his eyes closed, breathing deep breaths, asleep.

Slowly, she peeled back the blanket on the side he was facing and slipped in. He moved in his sleep, and opened his eyes a fraction, "Jennifer?", he asked, as if he didn't believe it was really her, maybe this was all part of his dream, and he was still asleep.

She nodded and shushed him, quietly telling him to go back to sleep.

He nodded sleepily, and closed his eyes. JJ curled up at his side, the heat from his body warming her.

She had felt her eyelids closing too, and was very close to sleep when she felt his warm close around her waist. She stiffened slightly, but made no effort to remove his arm.

Slowly, trying not to wake him, she scooted back, so her back was flush against his stomach. His arm tightened around her, and she felt his chin come to rest on the top of her head.

"I love you."

If JJ hadn't been so close to him, she would have thought that she was just hearing things. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She brought her hand up to rest above the hand that attached to the arm that was holding her, inter-locking their fingers.

Me too, she thought.

I love you too.


	17. Chapter 17

JJ shifted her weight to her right side, moaning slightly as her eyes opened, adjusting to the morning light. She reached out to grip her cell to check the time, frowning when her arm soared through the air and didn't come into contact with her bedside table.

That's when she became aware of the force that was holding her waist in place, her back pressing against something warm.

"Wha-," she mumbled as she turned her head, her eyes coming to rest on the top of Will's head, and then taking in the rest of the room.

What was she doing here? She remembered going to sleep in her bed, and then…then it all came back to her. She had been having that dream again, the dream where she had to watch Will drown before the water pulled her under too. She must have wanted to make sure he was alright.

JJ tried to slip away from Will, but each time she tried to move closer to the edge of the pull-out bed, his arm tightened around her. She sighed and gave up, craning her head down to see whether the arm that was keeping her in place was wearing a watch.

Okay so, the big hand was at the three and the little hand was at the…was that the ten? She couldn't remember the last time she had slept beyond half eight, usually staying in her bed until one or two in the afternoon, when she was sure Will had gone out, doing whatever it was he does during the day here.

All of her moving about had roused Will from his sleep, and she could feel his hand slipping over her side, leaving her free to go. JJ turned, lying on her back and turned to face him. His eyes weren't fully open yet, and he had raised his head a little off the pillow.

"Jen?", he asked, his voice thick with sleep, "Is everythin' okay?"

She nodded, and her hand sought his under the blanket, and squeezed it gently,

"Yeah, now sssh, go back to sleep..."

He nodded and closed his eyes again, lowering his head back down.

* * *

><p>"I think we need to talk."<p>

Will gently put the mug he was washing down on the draining board beside the sink and turned around.

JJ was standing in the doorway, one of her hands picking at the wood in the doorway, her fingernails digging into the solid frame. She had showered, and it seemed, blow-dried her hair. Will noticed that she was wearing proper clothes for the first time since the hospital, only navy sweatpants and a plain white T-Shirt, but it was an improvement on her walking round in pyjamas and his old shirts all the time.

"Okay…what'cha want to talk about?"

She smiled weakly and gestured towards the chairs that sat at either end of her kitchen table. He nodded and sat where she had pointed, sitting opposite her. He placed her hands palm down on the table, her fingers tapping nervously.

"I…um...don't really know where to start…", she said quietly, biting her bottom lip, "I don't want you to say anything until I'm done, okay?"

Her eyes sought his, and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes caught on to a scratch in the wood of the table, and she focused on that.

"I know, I've a complete bitch to you since, you know, it happened, and deep down, I know it's not your fault, and I am sorry if I have made you feel like I blame you, I'm not angry with you, I feel so guilty because…you were going to be a father and _I _took that away from you, and I've been so self-centred and haven't even really considered you feelings in all this and I really don't know how to act around you any more…No..", she said, pulling her hand away from the one he had slid across the table,

"I have to do this…", she breathed in, forcing her head up to look at him, "I love you Will, I have since that case in New Orleans, and I think a part of me will always love you, but right now, I don't know how I can look at you, and not see our baby, and what I did…". She tapped the table as she trailed off, "I'm done now…"

Will sat, and took in what she had said before speaking.

"Okay", he said, before reaching out again and taking her hand again, she didn't pull away.

"First of all, I love you…hey..", he said, tapping her chin up so she could look at him, "Jennifer, I love you, probably more than anyone I've ever known, and I ain't gonna give up on you alright? And, stop feelin' all this guilt for me, of course I'm upset, but it's alright to be a little self-centred, you're the mama, and you lost a child…"

He stopped as JJ winced as he said the last three words,

"You have to say it JJ, I know, it's hard for you to admit you need help sometimes, but I am here for you, I'll always be here, and I ain't goin' anywhere…okay?"

She nodded, and used her free hand to quickly wipe away a tear that had chosen to fall down her cheek.

"I'm going to try to get back on track…", she told him standing up, and he did the same.

She made her way around the table and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. She felt his arms close around her and she breathed him in. She felt safe in his embrace, and she couldn't believe she had been so stupid to shut him out for so long.

"I missed you…", she whispered, as she felt one of his hands stroke her hair.

"l missed you too…", he replied, kissing the top of her head lightly.

Neither of them knew had long they stood that, and neither of them had really wanted to let go, but the rumbling of JJ's stomach and brought them back into reality and they broke apart.

"I'm gonna' make you somethin'", he said, squeezing her hand and directing her towards the TV and the sofa. "Sit here, and relax", he handed her the remote.

She smiled up at him, the first time he had seen her properly smile. "Thank you...", she said quietly, turning on the television and flicking through the channels.

* * *

><p>JJ tried to be as quiet as possible as she turned the lock of the bathroom door. She flicked through her phone contacts and found the one she was looking for,<p>

"Hi!", she said, trying to inject as much brightness as she could into her voice.

"I'm good, thank you…Okay…not good, I'm getting there", she gave a small laugh.

She held the cell close to her ear as she listened to what the voice on the other said had to say,

"Yes…that's why I was calling you…"

* * *

><p>"Hey…", she said as she sank down on the couch beside Will, and he wrapped on of his arms around her shoulders,<p>

"Hey", he replied, his voice happier than she had heard in a while, "You were in the bathroom a while, you okay?"

"Mhmm", she said, moving her feet so she could sit on them, "I was on the phone to Hotch.."

"Oh yeah?",

Will put the TV on mute, and put the remote down, turning to face her.

She nodded, "I spoke to him, and he agreed that I should be getting back on track, and he and I came to the decision that I'm going to go back to work…next week..."

Will's eyes widened, and his brow furrowed slightly, "Are you sure?"

JJ looked at him, her sparkling eyes looking deep into his, "Yes Will…I think it'll be good for me…"

"I'm proud of you, Cher," he said, pulling her closer to him and he kissed her forehead gently, not wanting to push the boundaries.

JJ took a hold of his wrists and placed them on her waist, and she moved her body closer to him, and she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, lightly at first, and then, as she felt his grip tighter on her, she pressed against his lips harder. They kissed for a few more minutes before she felt him break away from her.

"I don't wanna push you into anythin'…", he said, his finger tracing the side of her face.

She bit her lip again and nodded, moving towards him again and resting her head on his shoulder, and she could feel her eyes dropping.

"I'm really tired", she admitted as he turned the power off on the television.

"Go to bed JJ," he said, helping her to her feet, and steering her towards her bedroom.

"Can you come too?," she asked sleepily, yawning.

"Of course, I'll be along in a minute; you get ready and get into bed…"

She nodded and turned before she pushed open her door, and kissed him again softly,

"I love you", she said again, for the hundredth time that day, "…And I'm sorry…"

He sshed her, "It's fine J…Goodnight.."

She mumbled a 'Night..' before entering the dark room. He could make out her silhouette in the darkness climbing into the bed.

He smiled at the sight of her curling up, a small smile on her face.

He walked back to the living room and switched off all the lights, and made sure the security alarm was turned on before he went to join his girlfriend.

He could see things looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was a bit short...**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story, and also, please check out my new one-shot 'Tell Me A Secret', which is based on the Malcolm Ford interrogation from 'The Company'.**

**And also check out the A/N at the end for details on the project I am doing for the wonderful AJ Cook's birthday!**


	18. Chapter 18

Will placed his mug of coffee on to the kitchen table as heard another loud groan come from the bedroom that he and JJ shared. His forehead creased as he heard a muffled bang come from the room.

"Jen?", he called warily, tapping on the door lightly, "Everythin' alright?"

He paused for a moment, getting no response, before he pushed the door open and took a look around the room.

JJ stood at the foot of their bed, clothed in only her underwear, surrounded by what seemed to Will – half the women on Earth's clothes. Shoes were also tangled in the mess, some thrown as far as the doorway that he was standing in.

"I have no clothes..." JJ calmly stated, gesturing at her now empty closet.

Will chuckled as he made his way into the room, picking up a high-heeled boot that had managed to wedge itself between one of the floorboards.

JJ crossed her arms, and watched with a frown as he began to pile her clothes on top of the bed.

"I'm sure you have _somethin' _to could wear today…" he said; his voice muffled from underneath a mountain of her shirts.

"Nope," she responded plainly, "…Everything I have makes me look fat, or just looks plain disgusting…"

Will sighed, straightening up. He stood in front of her, and kissed her forehead softly,

"You look gorgeous in anythin'..."

JJ rolled her eyes, "You have to say that, you're my boyfriend..."

"I don't have to say anythin'…," he said as he sifted through the clothes, finding her a pair of black trousers, and a pale blue shirt… "Here…" he said offering the items to her.

JJ looked at the garments as if they had personally offended her, before taking them from Will's grasp.

"Fine…," she sighed, pulling them on. She stood in front of her full-length mirror and pulled at the hem of her shirt lightly.

"Do you not think it makes me look…" she trailed off as she turned to him, her face filled with worry.

Will sighed as he understood, and he moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around hers, pulling her to him. He kissed her right temple, and shook his head.

"No, Cher…" he whispered, turning her around. Softly, he pressed his lips against hers, feeling her arms come up to meet behind his neck.

"Thank you…" she whispered, "…You're going to make me late…"

"We can't have that now can we? ", Will laughed, letting her go, "Go on…have a good day…"

JJ smiled slightly, kissing him again. She took one more look in the mirror before, grabbing her purse and walked to her front door. She called goodbye to Will as she opened the door, feeling as ready as she'd ever be, for her first day back at work.

* * *

><p>JJ turned off the ignition, and unclicked her seatbelt as she sat in the FBI parking lot. She fixed her hair in her rear-view mirror, and took a deep breath.<p>

This day was going to be harder than she thought a week ago. It would be her first day back after her miscarriage and she didn't know whether she was ready yet. Sure, she loved her job more than anything in the world, and she loved her colleagues, but she wasn't sure about how they would treat her.

She could tell, from her phone call from Hotch, and the one time that she had answered her phone when Garcia had rung, that they were sad for her, but she didn't need their pity, oh no. Women lost babies every single day of the year; she wasn't going to wallow in her sadness any longer.

JJ could take being told that everyone was 'thinking of her', and had her and Will 'in their prayers', but what she could take was the pitying glances that she was nearly a hundred percent sure that her team mates would exchange, when they thought she wasn't looking. The whispered, 'Do you think she's okay?' once she returns back to her office after delivering a profile.

She checked the time on her cell phone once more, before exiting her car. Time to start the day…

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"So, what?"

"They stopped treatin' you like you have leprosy or somethin'?"

JJ gave a small laugh as Will's voice floated down the phone. She looked around her office and made sure her door was shut before she sunk down into her chair,

"Getting there. I think they're trying to not make it obvious that they're concerned. Spence and Garcia are tip-toeing around me as if I'll break…but I can deal with it.."

"Do you have a case right now?"

"No, just admin…I'll be home tonight around ten…are you still going to be there?"

"I told you, I'm not goin' anywhere..."

"Okay…love you..."

"Love you too, J…"

* * *

><p>JJ smiled as she turned on to her street, recounting the events of the day. Finally, towards the end of the day, her friends had started talking to her as they normally would, not pausing to see whether they had said anything to upset her every two minutes. She was glad that she had chosen to go back to work; she wanted to get back into the swing of things.<p>

Yes, losing her baby was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do as an adult, but she knew she could get on with her life, and she knew she had the best friends that anyone could have, and a man that adored her, and she knew she was extremely lucky. She would never forget that baby, it would always be her first, but she hoped that there would be more in the future, and she was looking forward to it.

She locked her car as she made her way up the steps, the flashing headlights illuminating her path.

* * *

><p>"Will?" she called as she walked through the front door, throwing her purse on the ground. The lights were still on in the kitchen, so she knew that he was here.<p>

"Will, you here?," she called again, peering into each room as she passed. She stopped as she reached the bedroom doorway, a smile creeping along her face as she saw him.

Will, who had clearly intended to just lie down for a quick nap before she returned home, was now sprawled out on the bed, his hand clasped around her pillow, hugging it tightly.

JJ laughed, pulling her jacket off, and kicked her shoes into the corner. She quickly switched off the kitchen light, before walking back to her room. She climbed up on to the bed and manuvered herself into a space that Will had left.

Suddenly sensing someone else in his space, Will's eyes opened slowly, his voice thick with sleep.

"You home?"

JJ nodded in the darkness, kissing his lips gently, "Yes…go back to sleep..."

He grunted quietly, and his arm snaked out, pulling her towards him by her waist. JJ curled into a ball, her back against his chest, as she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

She fell asleep, feeling Will's chest rise and fall, and hearing his heart beat in time with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, cheesy much! I am very sorry that I haven't updated this in what seems like years, I got a little side-tracked by other one-shots. Please leave a review if you liked this update, and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**A/N: The Profiler's Choice Awards nomination ballot is live! Any story or author needs FOUR nominations in any given category to get on the voting ballot for that category, so nominations are extremely important.**

**Ballot and rules (please read them!) are here (remove spaces): fan fiction topic/74868/69379386/1/**

**Fanfictions published, updated, or completed between September 1, 2011, and August 31, 2012, are eligible. Works need NOT be complete.**

**Please go and check out all of the categories, and vote for your favourite story, don't think someone else will!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Two years late is better than never, isn't it? **

**I strongly recommend that those who haven't read this story since I last updated in 2012 to go back to Chapter 1 and start again from the beginning. To those who have been waiting for this, thank you for holding on.**

* * *

><p>She felt sick.<p>

The kind of sick that you couldn't explain. They type that seems to grab your stomach and twist and twist until you're not sure whether you're going to throw up, or faint or just fall down to your knees. She could feel it in her throat too, it felt as though it was almost drying up.

She swallowed, trying to lubricate her bone-dry mouth and she winced at the sensation of her dry tongue against the roof of her mouth.

No.

It wasn't time, she wasn't ready. She couldn't do it. Not now.

Biting her bottom lip, she turned the white plastic stick over in the hands, her eyes squeezing together once she saw those two pink lines. Pregnant. _Jesus._

It had been a long ten months since they had lost the baby, and JJ hadn't even been sure that a child was something that she could even fathom to think about again for a long, long time. Will had been so kind, so patient, so _everything_ to her, and thinking about those dark times only brought back so many feelings of regret and guilt over the way she had lashed out and acted towards him.

Him. The man she loved more than anything in the whole entire world. He had always been there, even when she had been a bitch and hadn't let him within five feet of her, he was there. Her rooted for her, and believed in her even when she didn't want to believe in herself.

He held her when she cried, and had stroked her hair when she felt as though her entire universe was falling apart, and she had been powerless to stop it.

These days, she was more at peace, the world didn't seem to spin so fast anymore. Until now.

The feeling of her tooth piercing through the skin of her lip made her jump and she cursed herself as the metallic taste of her blood hit off her tongue.

Pregnant.

What if it was too soon for Will, she thought, quickly dismissing it. Will wasn't going anywhere, he had told her very early on in their relationship that he had always saw himself surrounded by children when he was older, and now, she thought, perhaps they would be on their way to that football team he used to joke about.

First things first, she thought. Doctor's appointment, before she told anyone, before she told Will. If there was going to be an explosion, you try to minimize the casualties, right?

* * *

><p>"So, Ms Jareau…what is it I can do for you today?"<p>

JJ smiled at the new doctor that had replaced hers at the clinic in her absence.

"I think, I might be pregnant, well…I took one of those tests, and I know it says 97% accurate or whatever, but who knows how accurate they really are..," she forced a laugh, the fingernails on her left hand digging into the skin on her right.

Sitting back as the doctor prepared a needle for her blood test, JJ closed her eyes and tried desperately not to get her hopes up. They had said it would probably take a bit long to conceive again, and she hadn't expected it to happen so soon, it wasn't like they were even _trying_-

She winced as the pain was pushed into the vein in the crook of her elbow, wondering why people were always told it was going to feel like a "sharp scratch" when that wasn't what it felt like at all.

"How long will the test results take" she asked, pulling down her sleeve once the doctor had told her it was alright to sit up again.

"Probably about an hour," he said, consulting his watch, "Though if you want to come back tomorrow-"

"I'll wait," JJ cut in, giving him a small smile.

* * *

><p>Seven o' clock. He should be home by now. She paced around the kitchen island one more time, glancing at the clock hanging above the stove. He was always home by seven o'clock. Sometimes even before. The late winter days meant that it was dark a lot sooner, so JJ had been standing in the pitch black kitchen for about an hour, the moon shining through the sky light, illuminating everything quite eerily. Her heart began to race as the hands on the clock showed five past seven. Her stomach began to churn as she thought of the worst possible scenarios that could have happened. Perhaps he was in an accident out in the field today and nobody had thought to ring her yet, or maybe he had gotten mowed down on the highway home.<p>

Suddenly, car headlights shone through the glass pane of the front door and she relaxed, hearing Will hum as he fetched his paperwork from the backseat.

The front door opened with a creak, and JJ turned around quickly, holding on to the marble countertop for support.

"Jennifer?" he said quietly, seeing her silhouette on the other side of the room. She heard concern in his voice, and she reached over and switched on the main light, knowing that seeing her standing in a dark room silently provided too many horrible memories for him.

She blinked as light flooded the room, and she smiled as her eyes met his. He was still really the only one she could smile properly. Every time his eyes managed to catch hers, she felt this strange tightening in her chest, as if her love for him could come pouring out because it was too much to keep inside.

"Something happened today," she started, and suddenly the color began to drain from his face, "No, nothing bad," she said, giving a half-hearted laugh. She stepped forward, easing the stack of papers from his hands and setting them down.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, cradling his face in her hands. Her reflection in his eyes became cloudy as they began to fill with tears. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, JJ was convinced that she could hear his heart thud inside his chest, although perhaps it was just hers beating so loud for the both of them.

"Pregnant…," she repeated, a single tear falling down her cheek, and she blinked.

With a sharp intake of breath, he closed his arms tightly around her waist, and swung her around gently, the smile on his face lighting up her existence. She squealed, her arms wrapped around his neck, and then she laughed. She laughed. It wasn't until she did, that she realized that she really couldn't remember the last time she had.

This was it, she realized, the two of them hanging out of each other in the kitchen. This was always going to be it, they were a family and whatever was going to happen. They had survived through some things that some couples just don't make it through, and they were still together and now, they were happy.

Maybe things were going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to every single person, who has stuck with this since 2012. Reading back through this story, and some of my one-shots, I am truly surprised with how dark I actually wrote. Goes to show that writing really is one of the greatest outlets for pain, and I believed that it helped greatly. I cannot thank everyone who has read this story enough, every single favorite and follow and review I receive is an absolute gift and I am so grateful.<strong>


End file.
